


Pitter Patter

by Miss_Newton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Peter Parker, M/M, No Jarvis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Newton/pseuds/Miss_Newton
Summary: " His life before Peter felt like a distant memory. Though he still remembered the agoraphobia, insomnia and the drinking that he mixed with his Xanax."Finally having seemingly pulled himself out of a year long depression by the addition of a toddler into his life Tony is looking to forge ahead. His marriage is strained, but a new employee at the children's art center is stirring a feeling he thought long gone.





	1. Befores

“Peter stop that” He ordered to no avail, but he was a baby. What could Tony expect. 

Being his forever joyful self. Peter happily drank from his sippy-cup. Then opened his mouth, dribbling the apple juice down the front his shirt and overalls. Looking curiously down at his clothing as it soaked in. A lovely behavior he had developed within the last couple days. 

Tony was trying to be patient. Not too long ago he was spilling drinks on himself too, he could be empathetic.

Rhodey warned him that Peter would soon be entering the “Terrible Twos” stage. Tony disagreed on this even as he took the sippy-cup away from his son, pointing finger, giving him a sternest “No”. It wasn't like Rhodey was an expert in parenting. He should have known better to not dress him until after breakfast anyway.

As expected Peter's little face puckered up, his eyes going wide, wanting his confiscated juice returned. The first time Peter had ever made that face, he wanted to gut himself. Tony now a pro, refused to give into his little guy’s pout, and with only an inkling of an urge to call CPS on himself. 

Not happy, Peter crossed his arms in his booster seat and turned his head to the opposite side, not looking at Tony.

“You know what you did”, Tony found himself cracking a smile at his stubbornness. 

“Petey” Tony said, trying to get his attention.

Peter's position remained the same. 

“No” was Peter's reply “You Mean”.

“Oh no",Tony said with false sympathy "mean daddy’s are no fun” , putting his hand to his son’s chest, tickling him.

“Daddy!” Peter giggled as he squirmed, looking back at Tony like he hung the moon, his ire forgotten, as his heart pieced back together. 

Tony offered Peter back his sippy cup. “You going to drink this and not make a mess”? 

Peter reached his little arms towards his beloved juice. Tony returned it only have to taking it back moments later as it dribbled down the front of his shirt.

“Well I guess you're done” He declared. The oatmeal was eaten and half the banana was gone. Shoving the other half in his mouth, he stood up, not giving Peter a chance to get upset.

“Let's get you cleaned up” Tony said taking the small boy out of the seat. “To the bathroom with you young man” 

He led the way as Peter toddled behind him. Stripping his son out of the soiled overalls he tossed them in the laundry hamper of their large bathroom. Leaving him in a diaper, as his father, wiped away the stickiness. He wasn’t about to bathe him a second time. 

Almost 8. Ty was due leave for work, or really just leave to the elevator that brought him down to his office. A perk of living in the New York, headquarters of Stark Industries.

“Let's go see Papa Ty. Can you say “Papa Ty?” Tony asked, carrying Peter to the Master bedroom.

“Papa Ty?”

Peter knew who Tiberius was, but didn’t see him frequently enough to become used to his presence. 

In the first week that Peter had come to live with them, Ty made the mistake of picking up Peter, only to have his start shrieking as he cried for Tony. Tony ran into the room seconds later, snatching Peter from him.

“Yes, you are so smart, your Papa Ty, rare sighting" Tony kissed the top of his head, walking to his husband.

Ty had their bed to himself. The last year or so between them hadn't been ideal, or so he told himself. Tony’s nightmares had been frequent, and the resulting insomnia interrupted his sleep, not to mention Tony’s aversion to touch.

In the room a tall handsome blond stood, fixing his tie in a mirror. 

Tiberius Stone helped run parts of the company, having originally being a protege’ of Obadiah after being disowned by his father. Not long after Tony lured him into his bed, and eventually to an alter in Vegas. 

Obadiah was heading their weapons division and their handling contracts with the Pentagon. Task that needed to be completed by Tony were the responsibility of Pepper. 

His withdrawal from society, and world in general, began after an incident, at a Christmas Children’s Charity Event, involving a roofied martini and a group disgruntled lower level employees. He had hated himself for the burden it brought on everyone.

For once Happy hadn’t been with him. He had contracted the flu during the holidays and for the first time in his career had called in sick. Later as Tony lay in a post-op hospital bed he spoke to him over the phone, crying though blocked sinus' as he told Tony that he was the responsible for failing to protect, informing Tony that he was going to resign. Tony let him know that he wouldn’t have anyone else watching his back. He was still his personal driver, and their bodyguard. Still trailing behind them whenever they left the penthouse.

He developed panic attacks soon after, forcing him to cut back at work, his hyperventilating in the lobby caught the attention of news stations who questioned his mental health. Stark Industries stock had dropped 25 points. Luckily for him his husband, and his father figure stepped in to carry the weight. 

These days Tony could say he worked in his own personal workshop, occasionally attending meetings, assisted by Pepper Potts whose competency only required her to seek him out for his John Hancock. He insisted on raising Peter full time. You couldn't trust people these days.

Ever since Peter he couldn’t handle a separation longer than 2 hours at a time, or as Tony claimed. He did his work in between Peters frequent naps and fitting some in during Peter's long 12-hour sleep at night. A baby monitor attached to his hip, and Happy asleep on the sofa in the living room with a second monitor. He acknowledged that his attachment to Peter was probably borderline unhealthy, but found he wasn't unable to loosen from their bond. Ty hadn’t pressed the issue much, beyond sarcasm and passive aggressive comments, seeing his husband’s overall improvement.

“Hey we just wanted to say good morning before you headed out.”, Tony said. Give Peter his daily dose of his other father.

“Morning my babes”, He said dryly , eyes never diverting from the mirror. 

Tony walked over to stand next to his spouse.

“Say “Hi” Pete’ Peter had been with them for 4 months but very rarely interacted with Ty. He worked his long days and often didn't come home till late hours after Peter had gone to bed. 

Peter reached out his hand forward, rapidly opening and closing it, his own brand of waving.  
“We love you”  
“Love You!” Peter parroted  
“Give your boy kisses”, ignoring the resentful glance shot his way.  
“Kisses” Peter puckered his lips.

“Well I suppose” turning away from his reflection to look at them, planting a kiss on his husband's lips and giving follow by one put on Peter's puckered lips. “Bye bud” he said walking beyond them to leave the room.

“Oh and before I forget deadline, the prototype needs to finished by the 15th.” We're getting down to the wire and we can't have you slacking.” 

“I know” Tony replied, as hand ran through his son's brown hair. 

“I'm working on it as soon as this little guy goes down for a nap, after our date at the art center. "And you can't skip it, why?", as if the solution was obvious. "No. Peter has a class and we need to show up that harpy and her demon child. Couldn't believe it last week, she pushed Peter down trying to take HIS painting sponge. Then her mother has the audacity to insist that Peter needs to learn to share. I had half a mind to charge her imp with assault”.

Ty scoffed, exasperated as he was most days. “ Tony get a nanny. I don’t fancy having to explain to the Pentagon that Stark Industries couldn’t meet a deadline because Tony Stark was too busy playing PTA mom to focus. Do you forget this is you're company?", the irritation evident in his spouse's voice, seeming perpetual. 

“That ridiculous, I am focused and you know I hate politics too much to join a PTA” Tony responded. “Peter could be the next Michelangelo, and what kind of parent would I be if I didn’t nurture that. And lastly I can pull genius out of my A-S-S, the Jericho will be ready in time to show the world why Stark Industries is the leader in the Weapon's Industry" 

Tony lifted Peter in his hands, blowing a raspberry kiss on his stomach.

Peter left out a hearty laugh, flailing his arms and legs. Bringing him down he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. Peter attempted to return the favor, spitting with his lips against Tony’s cheek. 

“That’s gross” Ty left the room walking down the hall. “Think about getting him off the tit.”. 

“We love you too”, he told him, taking Ty's hand, giving a quick squeeze.

“I do love you too”, Ty’s parting words, as he pulled his hand back and left. 

He heard the entry door close.

“The nerve of some people Petey, to almost forget such a thing”, maybe one day he'd mean it. 

Ty and Stark Industries would be fine. They no longer needed to take a drill sergeant approach to get him into R&D. 

Tony carried Peter to his room, ready for his second wardrobe change of the day. 

Tony organized his memories as classifications of Before and Afters. He’d done the same after he’d lost his parents; and when he had started seeing Ty. With parents: Without parents. Life before Ty: Life with Ty. Before the incident, then living after it. 

His life before Peter felt like a distant memory. Though he still remembered the agoraphobia, insomnia and the drinking that he mixed with his Xanax. Days where he struggled to get out of bed and shower, weeks without leaving the house and constant questioning wondering how long he could continue to live in such a way. 

Tiberius had been out of his league trying to understand him, not being quite sure how to care for the shell of the man that refuses professional help beyond a “doctor” that prescribed on command. 

Ty’s helplessness left Pepper, Happy and Rhodey to keep him afloat, helping when they could. Now occasionally he could amuse himself as he recalled sitting in a bath drawn by Pepper, while Rhodey washed his hair and Happy scrubbed him with a loofah on stick, trying to avoid setting him off with direct contact. They'd be forced to intervene after Tony went almost two weeks without a shower 

Before Peter their first guest room was more or less the "sex room. From a time when him and Ty would bring invite a ‘friend” or 3 for a night of good clean carnal fun. A seemingly never ending rotation of men and women. Ty spit-roasting him between closeted football player, or a Playboy Cover girl with his dick in her mouth as she rode his husband, or just a group of naked bodies moving around on a California King size bed, was their Tuesday. Just to leave them in the guest room for Pepper to kick out in the morning, while they slept in their own bed. Ty would be drilling into him, as Pepper informed them that all their "guest" has departed.

The room had then remained unused. Tony couldn't be touched by anyone. He gave Ty his blessing to find his own fun. The man was still young, and had found himself with a spouse whom might as well be impotent. He couldn’t hold it against him.

Now the room was Peter’s room. In preparation he had all the old furniture removed, the walls and floor bleached, sage burned and blessed by a priest and rabbi. Peter's room had pale yellow walls, with electric blue whales swimming on the wall, Happy's idea. 

Various toys were scattered around. A mix of jumbo legos, building blocks, matchbox cars and stuffed animals littered the floor. A mini town stood in the middle. Tony and Peter had constructed it the day before, building it out of all three. A six foot tall stuffed giraffe from his Uncle Rhodey stood in the corner of the room. A sparsely used changing table sat against a wall. 

Setting Peter down to run freely around the room Tony began moving toys aside with is foot, getting to the closet at the other end of the room. A small walk-in closet, by his standards, held all the clothing Tony thought they might need for few years. He’d gotten overzealous in the beginning, but wouldn’t need to worry about shopping until Peter started preschool. 

6 clothing racks and two 4 drawer dressers held everything from shirts, light coats, winter coats, long sleeve, short sleeve and unopened packages of underwear. Shelves of shoes lined the wall. Half of one rack and one messy drawer were dedicated to Peter’s current clothing. A team of housekeepers , heavily vouched by Happy, arrive once a week to clean the penthouse. Tony had them to thank for any organization in the closet. 

Tony grabbed a shirt from a hanger, and pulled out a pair of pants. 

“Petey... Peter!” His heart leapt into his throat, walking out to see his son standing on the changing table.

Peter ,startled, frozen. Brown eyes locked onto Tony.

“Oh my god” Tony rushed over, putting Peter back to the floor. 

“No Peter! No!” He said, pointing to the piece of furniture. “We do not climb on things.. Jesus kid" 

 

After getting Peter clothed and a brief playtime he called Happy to pull up front. After strapping Peter in they were off to a little art center in Brooklyn. 

Traffic was backed up as usual, but they filled their time, annoying Happy with a their rendition of "Wheels on the Bus". Tony with lead vocals while Peter backed him up continuously singing "round and round".


	2. Little Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony may have made a new friend in art class.

They parked at a nearby garage. An armed Happy behind them, Tony carried Peter in his arms and a discreet backpack looking diaper bag on his back. Tony wore his sunglasses and casual clothing, hoping to remain incognito in case anyone wanted to catch a picture of the elusive billionaire. A gag order on the press, had been nearly impossible to get, was in effect, but didn’t do much to stop civilians.

The Brooklyn Remson Center for the Arts was a five story brownstone building that had been renovated into 10 different classrooms. If Tony recalled correctly Stark Industries had sponsored the renovation of the second story.  
He entered into the small lobby, empty save for one person. Happy sat down in a chair, getting comfy while using his phone to connect to the building's security cameras. Sticking his glasses in his pocket Tony went to check in at the front desk. 

Already at the desk talking to the receptionist was a middle aged man roughly his own height. Tony assumed he mustn't own a mirror, wearing khaki pants with a denim jacket, a green diaper bag hanging off his shoulder. He had a fairly attractive face and graying wavy dark hair. He looked familiar.

As came closer he soon spotted a small child, standing between the reception counter and, what Tony assumed to be, their father’s legs. Hands holding onto a pant leg.

As he came to stand near them, a little face looked around the leg before stepping out from behind them, looking up at him.

A boy, if the blue ‘Handsome like Daddy shirt ‘ layered under an open navy hoodie was anything to go by. He looked about same age as Peter though a little taller. A full head of thick dark hair, a round face , pale skin and wide expressive blue eyes. They sized Tony up curiously. 

“I was given this voucher that’s redeemable for one of the classes here and I was hoping to attend the “Tots Art group today”

“Well Sir” -the snippyness in the women's voice heard clearly- “what happens is we need you to fill out some forms for us beforehand and I have to check on today's class roster and normally you sign up for the classes in advance and they are a first-come-first-serve basis and priority is given to paying ustomers.”

“Oh I see...Um.Will I be able to fill out form now and possibly be able to get do one this morning?” man questioned weakly. 

“Well that depends do you have ID and you have a birth certificate and/or other documentation showing proof of guardianship? “

Yes..yes I have all of that” he responded, pulling out various folded papers from the side of the diaper bag.

“Also to be in the Tots 1 class your child needs to be between the ages 18 months and 2. Depending on their development that's flexible. It will state right here on the contract that you are responsible for your child's behavior and and any injuries that may occur. If the child is still in diapers it is your sole responsibility to change them. Changing tables are located in the restrooms. If your child is displaying aggressive behavior or symptoms of illness we have the right to ask that you remove yourself from the classroom... If give me a moment I will see if a spot is available.”

Her eyes looked to Tony.

“Your free to go on in Mr. Stark, we now have your payment on file” ,She said. A plastic smile, as she looked to Peter, whom was going cross eyed watching himself dig his index finger into his left nostril.  
“I hope you have fun cutie”

Tony winked at her as he left to their art room. Despite strong resistance he managed to pull Peter’s hand away from his nose.

 

They were early. The clock on the wall indicating that it was fifteen of nine, no one having arrived yet. In the large room were a dozen newspaper covered short rectangular tables situated in 3 by 4 rows, a handful of fat crayons sitting in a dixie cups at each one, Other folded chairs and tables were stacked in a right corner and a line of storage closet next to them. Sinks and art tools kept on the opposite wall along with half a dozen rotating fans grouped together facing a drying shelf.  
An old metal desk stood at the front of the room. Group together were small tubes of paint , brushes, stack of transparent old deli meat containers, very familiar small animal shaped sponges and ,surprisingly, a basket of cars.

His attention was caught by a man leaning down at the trough sink on the far right wall, short plastic cups on the table next to him.  
His back to them, but Tony was already liking what he saw. He was wearing a white short sleeve shirt and blue jeans, both stained with various paint colors, but failed to distract from muscled arms and a trim waist..and he was blond. He would have been Tony’s type not too long ago.

Turning around he set two cups at the table closest to him. 

Tall body, light, even skin tone, An angular face, pointed nose and a strong jaw. Tony concluded he was pretty.

Finally noticing he was no longer alone in the room he walked toward them.  
“Hello”  
He reached out his hand expecting Tony’s to meet it. It didn’t. The offered hand hanging between them for a moments before he pulled it back introducing himself as if Tony hadn’t just rejected him.

“I’m Steve Rogers and I’m teacher of today's class.” A nervous grin on his face.

“Well the name’s Tony and this is Peter. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before.” He would certainly remember this eye candy.

“No I just started here” He answered, hand going up to rub the back of his head. “This is my second time ever doing this… My first was just yesterday”

“Well I'll try to be gentle he said flirtatiously, surprising himself, feeling like he had just flexed a neglected muscle.

Steve smiled bashfully, blushing bright red, not responding he to the innuendo, instead he spoke to his son.

He looked at Peter, bending his knees to look him in the face.

“Hello Peter” he said gently, softening his smile as he spoke.

Peter stared at this new person before giving him a short wave.

“Oh I see the strong silent type, I can dig it, I know a couple of those already." 

Standingp up straight. “Okay so just pick a spot and hang tight until the rest gets here.”, turning away and returning to his previous task of filling cups. Then distributing the supplies on the desk to each table.

Tony set Peter down on the floor briefly removing their identical leather jackets, leaving them on hooks next to the door. They went over to one of the supplies closets that held the adult and children's smocks, walking to their own unofficial assigned table in the back of the room tucking his diaper bag under the table. He was fairly confident that Steve wasn’t a threat, but kept shooting glances to propped door. It was still open.

The smocks tied in the back reminiscent of a straight jacket, though much more colorful tie dye. Used to the routine of it all Peter stood still as Tony secured his on before skillfully tying a few strings behind his back. 

Shortly after the activity in the room started picking up as people shuffled in, mostly the regulars that Tony recognized, but never actually talked beyond a quick “Hello”. One of them being bitch Sheila and her miniature monster Tiffany, relieved see them choose to be one table,away from him, once she gave an, overly friendly, greeting to the pretty blond,looking him up and; down, surprised to see a Calvin Klein model as opposed to a 64 year old women, before helping helping to the closet and their seats.

Steve took time explaining the class to the newbies giving them a brief tour of the room and offering to help them and their children into smocks.

A few more shuffled in. A few children darted around, some screaming, weaving through chairs and table being chased by their parents. Meanwhile a fretful energy bubbled in him, leaving him ultra aware of his surroundings. 

Ultra aware of the 17 other bodies in the room. Or maybe he'd miscounted between the noise and activity in the he could of easily made a mistake, anyone could be in the room. He counted again, coming up with 19. Did more people come in? Did he count someone twice? Were there people in the room he couldn’t see? Where were they? Where was Peter? Peter is Fine. Peter is next to him behaving like the truly special child that he was. There was a cell phone in his pocket, a panic button hanging under his shirt, Happy just down the hallway, fire alarm against the wall behind him, the fire escape window near the sink. Where was Peter? Peter is sitting next to him scribbling on the newspaper with a crayon. Peter is fine.

Breath In...and..out...In..and..out Tony repeated in his head as his hands trembled as he tried to regain control of his lungs. He was fine in the room after a few weeks, but needed to remind himself of that.

Who are you? Tony Stark. Where was he? He was in Brooklyn and a nonprofit art center taking an art class meant for little people who still shit themselves. Why? So they had a reason to leave the house. How? Pepper made a call. We are safe.

Feeling himself calm down he grabbed a red crayon, swirling it on the newspaper. Peter took notice of what his father was doing swirling his own crayon over his father's doodling, before grabbing at Tony’s own crayon. He relinquished it.  
He looked at the supplies that had been put on the table. Three sheets of textured white paper. Two deli containers, a cup of water, paint brush, duck and fish shaped sponges, a tube of blue and yellow watercolor. Also a single black matchbox car. Tony started scooting the car around the table with his finger before it caught Peter’s attention. He took that car too.

As time came near for the class to start the man from the waiting room walked in. His little boy at his side holding his hand. He looked around nervously.  
Tony watched Steve rush to the front of the room.

“Bruce you made it!”, his happiness evisent, obviously a good friend.  
“Hey, good to see you” Tony observed that Bruce was much better looking when he smiled.  
“Steevvee!”  
The room lit up as Steve smiled, his eyes brightening, as Bruce’s son detached himself, running forward to be scooped up by him. In Steve’s arms he looked even smaller. 

“Hey Cuddle bug, you being good for Daddy?” Steve asked kissing the toddlers’ cheek.

“Your Cuddle bug tried to flush Daddy Thor’s underwear down the toilet this morning. We woke up to a flooded bathroom. You tell me”

Tony was intrigued, another gay parent. 

Steve briefly looked shocked before chuckling, hugging the boy tighter. “Cuddle Bug? Never”.

Getting back to business Steve set his friend and kid up at a free table, between himself and Bitch queen, with the Bruce’s son sitting closest to Tony. 

“Alright Folks, as most of you know,my name is Steve Roger and the um..ah..  
Steve paused for a moment, assuming to have momentarily forgotten his spiel, looking around the room meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony mouth curled in a crooked smile, Steve blushed looking to the floor before continuing.

“Today we are doing watercolors”.  


Steve proceeded to demonstrate to the parents of the room on mixing water and “no more than a pencil eraser size” of watercolor from the tubes. Every has two of the three primary colors and were welcomed to trade and do all three, but recommended they keep it to two or risk a big brown mess. The matchbox car he explained for the kids to dip in pain and run across the paper. Hearing this Tony was a little disappointed they didn’t give him one too.

The class set off. Tony mixed the watercolors, observing his neighbors doing to the same. To his surprise Bruce sought his attention.

“Hey excuse me, do you have a tube I could borrow, we accidentally ended up with two blues.?”

Tony looked around his table, locating the yellow.

“Here, will this work for you?”

“That’s perfect thank you”, Bruce said sincerely. 

The usual chatter between parents and their children was heard throughout the room. A few parents getting up and having to chase their children. Tony impressed, as usual, with Peter’s perfect behavior, methodically dipping his car in the paint, alternating between yellow and blue, running the lines perpendicular to each other. Bruce’s son he found to be entertaining. 

Bruce had set up both containers of paint above the paper in front on his son. Setting each sponge in a container. His son took a sponge in each hand, and slowly squeezed them over the paper, doing so for nearly five minutes, occasionally rotating his hands, eyes wide, amazed as if he had made a new discovery., “Ooooh’s” coming from his mouth every few minutes. 

Then without warning let out a shrill “Aaaaaaaah”, slapping the sponges onto the paper, before silently moving on to the brush, painting on the paper, using a single dot at a time. A couple parents, Bitch-face included, gave them a look before turning their attention back to their own children. Bruce continued watching him in adored delight. Steve walked up to their table his eyes catching Tony’s for a split second before crouching down, giving his neighbor his undivided attention.

“Pointillism, I’m impressed. Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves.”, the blond commented.

Bruce affectionately ran his hand over atop his son’s head. “Yeah he’s having fun”

“You guys coming back next week?”

“Probably not” he answered apologetically. “Money’s tight right now”

Steve lowering his voice “Don’t worry about it, I’ll fix you guys up”, he said reassuringly.

“You don’t have to do that”

Steve rested his hand over Bruce’s, his voice quiet and full of honesty. “I want to”.

“Thanks, we’ll think about it”.

“Anytime, just let me know”. 

Steve walk away from the table working the room. Tony brought his focus back to Peter, who was now swirling his brush across the paper. 

Being that it was meant for small children the class was only scheduled to last 45 minutes, thirty minutes into the class little Tiffany was up to her usual tricks. 

She had gotten up and walking away from her table. Seeing her walking in their direction Tony was sharp to the little bully. With no interference from her mother, she went over to Bruce’s table. His undivided attention on his son, Bruce didn’t see her until she was snatching one of the sponges, and headed back to her table. 

Before a bewildered Bruce could let out anything beyond “Oh sweetheart that's-” , his son was off like a two foot tall bullet. Tony observed the previously content child get up from their chair running at the little girl.  
With a high-pitched “Miiiinnnneee”, face scrunched, as he shouted at her, a brief tug of war happening, before he was ripping the sponge away. She fell forward in the process, as Loki ran back to his chair, sponge held high in his hand like a war prize. Tiffany crying as her mother pick her up into her arms.

“LOKI!!”, said a shocked Bruce, alerting Steve whom came to their side. All parents having turned around watching the scene, many not surprised at its occurrence.

“Is everything okay?” He said. looking between the two parties.

“No everything is not okay”, said Sheila, scowling and red faced, no child having ever fought back against her daughter. She stormed up to Bruce and Steve, turning to look at the boy, that Tony now knew as "Loki". 

Tony had started to shake, looking at Peter, his eyes wide in fascination at the scene that had unfolded. Jesus, why couldn't he keep it together.

“I am so sorry” said Bruce. Mortified as he attempted to apologize.  
“He-”, she was cut off my Steve.  
“Ma'am I need to not raise your voice”, the art teacher requested calmly, but Steve was out of his league trying to placate her, not knowing her enough for the shrew she was. She turned on Bruce  
“You need to have that "animal" tested”, a well manicured finger pointed at the toddler, watching her, hunching his shoulders in response.  
The room went silent. As Bruce went from apologetic to angry. “You have some goddamn nerve you ugly cow, I got half a mind to fu-”, said Bruce, fist clenching at his side, voice a deep threatening tone.  


“Hey hey hey” said an increasingly alarmed Steve.

Astonishing himself, Tony stepped in between them, looking at Bruce. 

“Hey Buddy”, patting him on the forearm. Bruce broke contact with uberbitch, and look at him. Tony watched as the monetarily murderous eyes turned soft and fearful. Tony placed his hands on his shoulders.  
“How about we get out of here?”  
They stared into each other's eye, before Bruce looked away.  
“Okay..that ..that sounds like a good idea” he nodded ,turning and picking his son up, Tony doing the same to his, pulling his bag out from under the table where he had set it.  
Thankfully the cat seemed to have gotten the Harpy’s tongue, while Tony and Bruce hastily made their exit., Tony quickly swiping his and Peter’s coats off the hook, and following Bruce into the lobby.

“You’re early”, Happy said surprised seeing them come down the hall.  
“It got weird” Tony explained before turning to his companion, the tension in his body obvious as he silently held Loki.  
“Hey Bruce you want a ride?”, Tony asked bringing a hand to rest on his shoulder. It was warm and made his hand tingle.  
“I..I need to get home. We’ll take the subway”, he answered eyes still glued to the floor as he chewed his lip.  
“I don’t think that's a good idea right now in your state, if you want you can hang out at my place it’s like 15 minutes from here.” Tony replied his concern evident.  
“I don’t have a car seat”  
“No worries we got a spare”  


“Fine..let’s go.just let me call my husband”, Bruce answered, his fragile resolve being defeated, as he tried to search his pants for his phone. Realizing he was still wearing the smock. They all were.  


“Oh let me help you out of that” Tony said, turning to a flabbergasted Happy.  
“Can you bring the car around?”  
Waiting for Happy they stripped themselves and their son’s of their smocks, throwing them at the receptionist.  


Bruce sat in one of the chairs, Loki on his lap, as he called his husband, whom didn’t pick up. Bruce left him a voicemail.  
“Hey Thor, I’m going to-” Bruce looked at Tony for help.  
“Stark Tower”  
“-be at Stark Tower”  
“with”  
“Tony Stark”  
“-a guy named Tony Stark-” Bruce’s eyes went wide with recognition, gawking at him “-call me when you get this. We love you bye.”.

“We never did introduce ourselves, did we?, he asked amused at the look on the man's face. "I’m Tony Stark, this is my son Peter”.

“I’m Dr. Bruce Banner, this is Loki".

Soon after Happy pulled up to the door. Tony pulled out the second car seat putting it in the middle before loading up the kids, and Bruce, into the back. Sitting in the front with Happy, Tony was impressed to see that Loki still had the sponge gripped in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I added my favorite couple.


	3. Mistakes

Tony had made a mistake. Should of kept his mouth shut, and let it all unfold as it had been. The boldness that had emerged 10 minutes ago from its long hibernation had begun to dissipate, leaving him with the realization that he had invited a stranger into his home. 

He turned his head looking into the back. Loki sat carefree in his seat while Bruce stared solemnly out the window, looking exhausted as he fidgeted with his hands and making deep breaths. Creating an uncomfortable energy in the car. Awkward City, Population:5. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck", He thought. He had emotionally disturbed man in the presence of Peter, not that he seemed to care. Tony glued his eyes to the rearview mirror. Bruce hadn’t done anything to indicate he was a threat, except stand up to a soulless Witch earlier. Peter is fine, he reminded himself looking at him. Peter was enamored with his fellow passenger ,watching him as Loki paid him no mind, fiddling with the sponge in his hand, turning it blue. 

He was conflicted on his next move. Bring him to the Penthouse, let a possible serial killer into your family home. Tony focused his breathing while tapping his his index finger on his knee. Serial Killers don’t go to art classes. He could be luring his prey though. Tony realized his internal ramblings had gotten ridiculous. Earlier he had recognized in his eyes how scared he had been. Loki could be a kidnap victim. Who even names their kid “Loki.” Wait, Loki and Thor?

“Bruce?” Tony asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yeah” Bruce looked at Tony briefly, then looking down to his hands.

“Your little guy’s name is “Loki” and your husband is “Thor”, right?" , relentless curiousity getting the best of him.

“Yeah, Thor thought it would be funny,”, he explained flatly.

That made sense. “It’s a good name”, Tony remarked

The car again returned to silence, so much for an ice breaker.

Tony thought about Bruce’s husband, Thor. With a name like "Thor" Tony pictured a herculean looking man. Strong and Athletic, most likely was a frat boy in college, where he would peak. Most likely to be closeted, Tony himself had been fucked by quite a few of those types. He didn't think Bruce would handle someone like that. They would probably break him. 

A image came to mind of a younger Bruce in college. Horned rimmed glasses taped in the middle, a stack of books in front of him as he studied. White button up shirt and same khakis he wore now, kept up by a pair of suspenders. A big muscle football player type coming to his table, bending him over, and rutting inside of him while Bruce never breaks his concentration from a textbook, having repeatedly puff on his inhaler. Tony suppressed a laugh at his hilarity, coughing to cover it up, not the time nor the place. While Tony thought Bruce was attractive, he could never picture him with such a person. Despite the ridiculousness Tony's dick twitched. His body's response startling him, reminding that a stranger's relationship was the least of his concerns. 

Tony watched Bruce from his rear view. He liked to think his initial reading on the man was accurate. A fashion challenged socially awkward probably incredibly ordinary human being. He doesn’t look like he could be dangerous, Tony thought wanting to give Bruce the benefit of the doubt. Dahmer looked pretty normal too. Maybe he was a reformed one, like Dexter.

Still uneasy Tony brainstormed his next steps to some how reverse what he'd done. Kick him out. It’s New York he will be fine. Seeing how delicate Bruce was as the moment, Tony knew he couldn’t do it. Kick out an mentally vulnerable man and his helpless child into the street? Might as well start picking fights with homeless people while he was at it. Bruce must not be thinking straight in the first place, to have gotten in a car with strangers, with his kid no less, maybe the police should be called. Isn’t that a safety concern, there was probably a PSA somewhere about it. But then again Tony was the one that had pushed him into it, when Bruce was in a vulnerable position. Tony was at a personal stalemate. He shouldn’t go to Tony's home, but it would be better for him to stay here.

A few more minutes later Tony’s decision was made for him, to his dismay.

“Stop the car”, Bruce requested abruptly, just as they finished crossing the bridge into Manhattan. “We’re getting out”. Happy wasted to time pulling over to the sidewalk, Bruce opening his door.

“Bruce what are you doing?” Tony asked turning around in his seat. Let him go, a voice in his mind advised.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you”, Bruce answered, starting to unbuckle Loki.

“Everybody knows who I am”, Tony replied, “Don’t be stupid Bruce, you're not in a good head-”

“Shit” Bruce exclaimed.. “I left behind the diaper bag, fuuuck it had everything”, he said, sighing in frustration, looking ready to cry 

Tony wasn't going to bother lecturing him on swearing in front of children. “See, stay with us, we can go back and get it”

“No” Bruce answered him, bottom lip trembling.

In desperation Tony his wallet out of his pocket opening and pulling out all the bills he had, reaching then out to the man. Please take it, he wanted to plead. It was the last thing he could offer the man.

“I don’t want your charity Tony” Bruce fiddled with the buckle to no avail as his hands shook.

 

“Get back in the car...think about your boy”, Tony said, unsure why he was fighting him on it. It was exactly what he himself wanted.

“Loki is fine, I take care of him.”, Bruce snapped back at him as he struggled to undo the car seat clips with his shaking. Loki’s face turned into a grimace as he started whimpering. “It’s okay bud”, Bruce’s voice much softer as he finally undid the buckle, picking Loki up, and out of the car, rubbing his back. He shut the door. 

“Happy roll down the window”, Tony ordered. By then though they had already started walking away, phone to his ear, Tony just barely catching “Thor, I’m near the Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan side-”

“He shouldn’t be alone right now”, he told Happy as he sat back down, looking at his bodyguard. 

Happy gave him a stern look. “Tony this was a bad idea from the start. You realize that what he did made him the smartest one in the car”, said Happy in annoyance as he pulled back into traffic. “What were you going to just bring him to the house? Then what Tony? Make him your instant best friend or a boyfriend for you and Ty. You talk to no one for the longest time, suddenly you're bringing weirdos into the place". Happy paused for a moment. "He seemed like a good guy, but let’s not be stupid. What if he had been dangerous? If history repeated I would drive myself off a cliff”

“I get it Happy”, he responded sharply, feeling like he was being admonished from a parent, though in Happy's defense he did act like a suicidal teenager for a length of time. “ He was just..something bad could happen to him. ”

“You're not supposed to save everyone one, you’re not the hero type.” Happy said soberly.

“It’d be nice”.

“I know. But he will be okay, his husband is probably on his way to them now”, Happy’s voice uncharacteristically warm. “But hey, look on the brightside. Did he feel good”.

“What?”, Tony was confused at the odd question. Did he think he slept with him?

“You touched him..you haven’t been doing that”

“Oh that”, Tony’s face reddened. “Yeah it did”. It had felt okay. Happy had the mercy not to press forward.

Changing the topic Tony turned around to look at his son. Peter, not phased by the events that had occurred before him. Looking out the window. Tony began climbing through the partition to join him.  
“What are you doing Tony?”  
“Sitting with my boy”  
“If you like to get in the back, you can use the door. I don’t enjoy having your A-S-S so close to my face”.  
Tony scoffed in false offense. “Do you know how much some people would pay just to have my derriere that close to them?”  
“About as much as I’d pay for it not to be”, he retorted.

 

Tony was relieved when they finally returned to the safety and security of the penthouse. It’s was shockingly only 10:15am. It was the most excitement he'd experienced in a long time. Peter ran to his room while Tony sat at his coffee table ruminating before making a call. “ Have a background check ran on a Dr. Bruce Banner.


	4. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is denied information on Dr. Bruce Banner and reflects on how Peter came to be his.

Peter charge through the wooden tower like a pint-size Godzilla

“You were smart to condemn that one, it was completely unstable, zoning would of never been approved”, Tony told him before, again, placing them atop each other. As ridiculous as he found it to be, they managed to do it for an hour before eating.

 

Tony pondered his “new acquaintance”, Dr. Bruce Banner, what kind of doctor was he? Medical doctor?. He looked nerdy. Or maybe he was one of the weirdos that gets his PH’d in Irish Folk Poetry. Could explain why money’s tight. 

“Petey”, he said. Peter’s attention was diverted from his apple slices he’d been playing with.  
“What do you think about Bruce Banner?”, He asked. 

Peter tilted his head as if contemplating the question, before he picked up a slice, reaching it toward Tony. He leaned forward taking it into his mouth, to Peter’s amusement. 

“I didn't think he was that bad. ”, he said around it.

Tony ran his hand through his hair, tempted to call Rhodey and to pick apart the other day. In the back of his mind he recalled Pepper’s attempt to have him meet with a counselor over a year ago before reminding himself that it was a “Hell No”. Could talk with Ty, he might help. He only talked to Ty briefly in the morning, but that’s when he and Peter had their morning routine, and Ty wasn't in the greatest mood when he had Peter with him.

I could always break it though, have Happy feed him, change him, he can play fine on is own a little bit. Might as well raise him while he was at it too. Ty would shut him down anyway.

Tony knew he was still salty about him bringing the tot into their home, or maybe it was the theatrics that led up to it.

In front of him Peter yawned, it reminded Tony how exhausted he himself felt. “Nap Time?”, he asked.

“Nope”.

“How about yes?” Tony got up from his chair reaching for the paper towels.

After a clean up and diaper change Tony wrapped Peter into his plush blanket while the Grateful Dead lulled him to sleep, he called Happy up while placing him in his crib. He was turning the volume up high on the baby monitor as Happy settled on the sofa, phone in hand playing Candy Crush. Leaning over the couch, elbows bracing him, he looked at his bodyguard. “Any chance that file for a Dr. Bruce Banner is coming my way?”, he asked, “Solid or digital copy, I’m not picky. I’m just wondering ?” He’d emailed, text messaged and left voicemails, Happy deferring to Pepper, Tony heard nothing from her for two days. He would of held a seance’ if he hadn't liked Peter around candles. 

“Oh yeah, that. Happy responded with hesitance, not turning away from his phone, even though Tony could see he’d paused the game. "Oh um...Pepper has that, she’s bringing it down later.

“Perfect”, Tony responded heading down to R&D. He felt the request would be delivered with a lecture too from the bad cop.

 

 

After his “ incident” as he prefer it be call, he accepted he wouldn't be the same. Old Tony that fucked everyone along with his gorgeous husband was gone. Replaced by a pathetic shell. He'd given his bodies to thousands before but couldn't muster up for his husband. 

He would lie to himself if the time spent in his bed feeling worthless for a year hadn't felt right. Deserving what happen to him. It wasn't like it was something that he hadn't given away freely before, but still crying as if they had taken something precious from him. 

Eventually he was able to leave his bed, take a shower, eat. Walk into his lab with ambition. Since what happened there had only been a handful people that he could stand being near for an extended amount of time. His reaction to Bruce Banner though has thrown him for a loop. 

In the past his interest in someone was determined by whether or not they could benefit the company, himself or his dick. Ty had fit into all three categories, Tony was riding him before he received his first paycheck. Bruce was a perfect stranger, and average at best.

Maybe we could be friends. What would we even talk about? Not really sure if Bruce has much of a personality though. There are the kids, play dates? Preferable with Happy and a couple Stark employees in tow.

 

In the middle of his work on the Jericho missile and calculating the necessary Palladium with a pencil, a door open behind him. 

“Pepper about time”, Tony said, disappointed to see that she was empty handed. A tight smile on her face. What had he done now? 

“Good to see you Tony”. He detected a touch of sarcasm.

“I’m sad to see you traveled light”, Happy said you would have something for me.?”

“Oh, yes the file on a Dr. Bruce Banner”, she replied matter-of-factually . “You’re not getting it”.

“May I ask why”?, Tony’s irritation picking up quickly as he put down the wrench on his work station, stepping away from the internal parts of the missile. “You keep Happy’s in a jar on your desk, so he didn’t have the balls to tell me this himself.”. 

“Tony”, her voice softening as if dealing with a petulant child. “ We’re worried about you, if you must know Dr. Banner show’s no sign of being a threat, but your not researching him. I don’t know what this is or what you want with him, but I can't indulge it this time.

“You guys aka you and Happy are worried, and therefore I can’t know about Bruce Banner?” He asked gesturing between the two of them. “I’m not catching on. Help me out”.

“We, don’t know what your going to doing with Bruce Banner. We can’t predict what you’re going to do. Are you going to stalk him, get to know him, immerse yourself in his life? Decide you want him? You probably don’t even know, but this can’t be like it was with Peter-”

“Keep my son out of this”, he added in annoyance.

“-we love you Tony, but for your sake we can’t this. This is someone with a family. You want to know him you need to do it yourself. The Right Way. Happy can be there right with you, he dedicated to keeping you safe-” 

Despite what he knew Tony’s anger was getting the better of him. 

“ Denying to do what I pay him for is called ‘dedication’? He wasn’t so dedicated 16 months ago. Because of him-”.

“Tony Stark”, she snapped at him, her eyes, silencing him. “You finish that sentence and we will leave. I won’t allow you put blame on Happy. He already does it.”

He opened his mouth, closing it a split second later. 

Tony looked to the floor in shame. He knew he was in the wrong. Shouldn’t of brought up what happened anyway. If he didn’t focus on Pepper he could keep it together. The emotional charge in the room wasn’t going to get to him.  
His hand twitched fighting the urge to reach for a scotch. He almost wished he hadn’t given up drinking for Peter. It counteracted his meds too much. Seeing Peter's eyes wide and fearful after witnessing as Tony jerked away from him.

After her outburst Pepper, blinking to dry her eyes,she pulled herself together seconds later. Though her voice shaky. 

“What happened was horrible. the only ones at fault are those men. Don’t beat up Happy or yourself up. It’s about time you see someone-”

“I’m not seeing a shrink. I know what they’re going to say”, Tony’s remained focused on the floor, while shaking his head. Wanting him to "open up". Talk about exactly what he couldn't seem to forget.

“Just think about it, okay? I think you're ready”, she said before turning around headed toward the door. 

“ Steve Rogers called, you're still going to Tuesday classes. Stark Industries has made a large donation and Mrs. Jones and her daughter will no longer be attending" Pepper's demeanor changing with the new topic.

“Bruce could be there”, She added before walking out, perking Tony’s head up.

“I’m Getting Mixed Signals!”, she didn’t hear him.

His breathing was still heavy. Knowing he wouldn’t get much more done Tony, looked at the clock. 1:17pm. He could pick off from where he started later tonight.

Going upstairs to the penthouse, he bypassed a confused Happy who sent him a quick “Hey”, before Tony made it to his room. Turning off the monitor he lay on his low platform bed. Peter’s crib with bars taken off one side, tight to his own mattress. Gently unwrapping him, he pulled the little body against him. Kiss pressed to his sweaty temple. His soft snores not wavering. Feeling like shit at the moment he figured he could get a midday snuggle as he reflected on how this came to be his.

 

Tony begrudgingly stepped out of the car behind Pepper. The chilly December weather hitting his face as he looked up at old converted church. A large sign in front of it read: “Queens Borough Children’s Home”

“You brought me to an orphanage? This is what I left the house for? Do I look bald to you, should I anticipate a dancing ginger?”, very much not impressed. 

“Tony”, Pepper said, her tone split between amusement and exasperation.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just wondering, why did you think this place was a good idea?”. 

“It’s a good charity, and they put out a plea for donations in the New York times.

“Aren't they all good charities?”, he responded smartly, glad he’d taken his Klonopin before leaving the house. “How about we go for old folks home next time”.

Pepper started toward the building Tony and Happy behind her. They stood at a metal gated door as a excitedly smiling blonde women, appearing to be on the rougher side of 40 opened the door. Greeting them. 

“Hello! Thank you folks for coming. We were so excited to receive your call. I’m Linda”, she put her hand out to Pepper who took it.

“You're very welcome. The Maria Stark Foundation is glad to do help an organization that does so much for the community.”.

The women looked around Pepper, seeing Happy who gave her a quick smile and Tony who avoid her gaze, sliding his foot across the slush at his feet.

“We would love a tour of the facility”, Pepper said politely, commanding the women’s attention. 

“Oh yes come right in’.

Pepper walked beside Linda, Tony and Happy silently trailing behind them down a hallway. Doors were closed but Tony could hear children talking and screaming. 

“We typically take children between the age range of infants up to 12. After that age they go to our sister program “Queen Borough Adolescent’s Home. While we make a goal to have the older children adopted out by the time they start school unfortunately that’s not always the case. DCF does make efforts for home placements, but the system is overtaxed as it is. 

“That is unfortunate”, Pepper added. “How many children reside here now?”

It changes weekly. it’s a school day so the place is pretty quiet right now. We have 47 children in total. Our sister facility has 60. Our newest addition's one year old boy. He just came the other day. Poor thing, lost his parents when their car hit black ice, and drove into a tree.

‘And weeks before Christmas”, Pepper shot a look at Tony. He knew she was hoping he would feel some sympathy. “How’s he adjusting?

“I’m going to be honest. Not well at all. Doesn’t like the staff touching him, he won’t play with the other children. He was in the crash himself, thank the Lord it was only a few bruises.”. The women’s sadness evident.

Tony was curious to how much she was playing up this “Tiny Tim”.

‘Can we go visit them. The babies?”, Happy asked to Pepper and Tony’s surprise.  
Tony glared at him, his eyes wide, threatening to kill him. He didn’t care for babies. They cried, projectile vomited, and smelled bad.

It took Linda a moment to give an answer. She had probably taken the men for mute.

“Oh, of course.” It’s nap time about now we may have to be quiet. 

“Not a problem” Happy told her, smirking at Tony, who mouthed back “I’ll murder you”. 

The short women led the trio around a corner and down a flight of stairs before opening a wooden door leading to a large room. They were greeted with high pitched screaming. Five children whom appeared to be a 1 to 2 years old group, sitting and staring as two women sat on the floor. A red faced small boy was backing himself against the wall.

“MOMMYYY!”, the sound echoing. One of the women put a stuffed rabbit in front of him hoping for a distraction. “Mommy”, he said pitifully, as a mixture of tears and snot collected onto this dinosaur printed onesie. 

Something struck inside him as he stepped out from behind the women.

As if a siren’s call Tony started walking forward toward the distressed child.

“Sir” Linda called to him. Tony didn’t hear her as he settled against the wall. A few feet away from him.

“Mommy!”, his crying continued as he sat on his bottom.

Tony scooted sideways slowly before going on to his belly. The adult audience in the room wide eyed and shocked.

“Tony”, said an aghast Pepper, coming over to them. The other two women have skittishly backed off.

“I got this”, he said, assured as he would be taking apart an engine, eyes firmly on the kid before him. His crying have reduced to a whimper, as his throat became hoarse. His dark eyes were red rimmed, a bruise covered half his forehead. He had a large scratch on his cheek. Tony bet that it stung like hell as his tears rolled across it.

“Hi”, he said. Speaking gentler than Happy or Pepper could recall ever hearing. “What’s his name?”, he asked.

“Peter”, one of the workers answered tentatively.

“Hey Petey”, while Peter quieted. Neither making an attempt to move. He took his cell phone out of his coat pocket. 

“No pictures of the children please”, he heard from behind him.

“I’m not” Tony said patiently, putting his phone on airplane mode before sliding it on the rug to Peter. He picked it up. Attracted to the glow. The toddler began to press the buttons, attention focused on the beeping sounds and lights. Both transfixed. 

Pepper looked to Happy for help. He was unsure as she was. “Tony, we should go”, she didn’t know what was happening. Hoping his personality change hadn’t been a result of a next-stage psychosis. It couldn’t happen here.

“Okay”, Tony said softly, slowly standing up, backing and turning away, heading back to Pepper and Happy. 

Across the room a whine followed him. Looking behind him he saw Peter drop his phone, running as fast as his short legs would allow before he fell down on carpet. Landing as his belly, then looking up at the man. 

Their eyes connecting, waiting for the other to react. Tony making large strides over to him, the babe unintimidated as he was pulled up, cradling him against his chest. Peter looked up to him, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was content. Tony was in love. Spotting a rocking chair Tony went and sat. Maintaining their stare, watching each other in fascination as Peter’s eyes fluttered before finally staying closed.

The home workers began pulling out mats, laying the other children down. Semi scared and relieved at what they'd just witnessed.

Minutes later as Peter was asleep in his arms, Tony lifted him closer. Close enough for him to bring his nose to the Peter’s hair, taking in the scent of him, as he kissed his forehead. The calm rightness of it all enthralling him. He was his. 

He was pulled from his trance as Linda stood in front of him. “Thank you so much for your help, but I can take it from here”, she said, trying to be gentle but wanting to separate her ward from this strange man. She took him from Tony, before placing him on one of the sleeping mats on the floor.

“But I want him,” Tony said, quietly, heart beginning to pound. A voice the back of his mind asking why he was letting her take his baby.

“We need to go NOW”, Pepper told him. Happy hauled him out of the chair. Tony stoic even to the unapproved touching. 

“Thank you so much, expect our donation in the next two business day.”, Pepper said as one of the workers led them out of the building to the parking lot. Tony breaking into full hysterics in the backseat. 

“I want him”, tears running down his face. 

“Tony he’s fine. They’re taking good care of him.”, she tried explaining, unfamiliar with this “paternal” side of him, questioning if they should head to the psychiatric unit.

“No they’re not. He’s scared. He needs to be with me”, he sobbed, his head against the back of the front seat. 

“Bring us to the tower”, she ordered Happy.

“We can’t leave him here Pep. Make a 10 Million donation, get the paperwork ready, he’s coming home with me.”

“You can’t just buy a baby Tony”, she said irritated that he didn’t appear to be understanding her. “It’s a process”

“THEN START IT!” he ordered, a maddened fit taking place.

Pepper went silent, staying that way for the duration of the ride home. She left him in the penthouse on Happy’s watch, having assumed he would move on after realizing how ridiculous his order was. He didn’t. It was the beginning of an obsession.

Tony hounded her day and night. Wanting the paperwork done and signed. He was wealthy and was not afraid of abusing it at the moment. While he may have bend the rules at times, he did try to follow them.

Happy’s hand rested on Peppers as they watched Tony pace the floor at 1am, going on almost 4 days without sleep, almost a week of his non-stop tirade. Ty had decided he would sleep in another part of the Tower after arguing with Tony about his demanding they adopt a kid he met for 20 minutes.

“Please Ty, he needs me”, Tony begged him “I’ll do anything. We can have sex again, I promise. I can take really good meds, I could like it”. Ty walked away disgusted at his display.

“Is this your doing?”, Ty accused, looking at them. 

“We are at a loss what to do as much as you are” Happy deadpanned.

Pepper had gone behind his back and told Rhodey not to take Tony’s calls.

Pepper would later blame it on the lack of sleep, and her head spinning with the Tony’s repeated pleading, but she filed the paperwork. Praying to god that it didn’t come back to bite her in the ass, choosing to go along with his demand instead of the mental health treatment,the smartest choice. Tiberius refused to institutionalize his husband. Obadiah backing him up. 

 

Tony’s mental state miraculously improving once learning he’d gotten his way. Pepper questioned if he had always been psychotic. 

“Thank you, Thank you so much”, grinning while his eyes watered, then going wide. “Shit, he’s gonna need a room, clothes, diapers and toys. Happy get on that! My son needs things”.

 

One week after being away from him Tony was back with Peter, much to the ire of the Queens Borough Children’s Home staff.

“This is your grandmother, Maria, and that asshat is Howard, your grandfather”. The last bit earned him a disappointed look from Linda before she went back to her newspaper. Tony grinned sweetly at her. He made a note to tack on an extra 5 million for hassle. 

Tony sat on the carpeted floor of a private room dedicated to potential parent/child bonding. It had become the place where Tony spent a majority of his awake time as of recently.

Pulling out more pictures from a manila envelope he set them down in front of him. Peter looking at them from his position on Tony’s lap. 

“That’s your Uncle Platypus. You’ll like him, he’s pretty cool. And this”, he said laying down a “wedding photo” in front of Peter. “This is your Papa Ty and me. I’m going to be honest. I don’t remember much, but do recall being very sore the next day”, Tony chuckling to himself. This earned him another look from Linda, he stopped. “And that’s Darth Vader marrying us”.

To his friends and Queens Borough's Children's Home exhaustion he insisted on being there for Peter's every waking moment. Pledging more and more money as they accommodated his eccentricity. 

 

Two weeks after meeting Tony was officially Peter’s father. Linda having approved Tony’s fitness for parenthood. He was relieved, concerned that he may need to resort to blackmail. The children’s home staff were shocked beyond belief when they were informed of a $10 million donation, and a yearly promise of 2 million, indefinitely.

On December 21st Tony carried Peter into their home. 

“Yellow walls, and Blue Whales, seriously?" Tony asked looking into Peter’s room 

“You wouldn’t tell me what you wanted, so shut up”, Happy responded. 

Later that night Tony tossed and turned on his bed then checking on Peter for the third time, before bringing him to his own bedroom, taking the crib with him. Detaching the side of it, he connected it to his own bed, having felt like a genius. He slept soundly, his son next to him.

 

Tony was pulled back to the present as little fingers made their way into his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is harder than I thought. Expect more inconsistency.


	5. Guest

Tony walked into the penthouse at 12:17 am., full of the pride from a job well done. 

The Jericho was finished, two days to spare on top of that. 

Now for all he cared the board could kiss his ass. When he was making the company billions of dollars they tended to keep their mouths shut. Very few people could do what he did.

It seemed tonight he would get to sleep early. He’d considered briefly making more progress on his pet project of renewable energy. The project so far had been 2 years in the making, having been shelved for the last year. Before his incident he’d been considering moving away the company from weapon’s development. 

Obadiah regarded it as a pipe dream and Ty, basing off of Obie's assessment, showed no interest not believing it a viable venture. 

He knew that it was going to change the direction of the company, and the world. If only it worked. A close call in the middle east had woke him up to the reality of his work. The Jericho he hoped would be enough of a deterrent for their enemies to keep their arms down. Hold it over their heads like an atomic bomb. 

Kicking off his shoes in the foyer, the cool air from the central air system made him shiver as it blew on his hair, still wet from his decontamination shower. He wasn’t about to bring palladium isotopes into the house.

THUMP

He startled, whipping his head around before confirming that he was alone at the moment. His hand going to his heart as it clenched, trying to re-center himself. Must be thunder.

Then he heard Peter’s cry. The sound echoing out of the baby monitor. He set to his room, intent on soothing him back to sleep. 

THUMP

As the noise repeated Peter’s wailing increased in volume. Realizing then that sound came from inside the penthouse.

Just as Happy sat up from the sofa, clearly having just woken up, Tony was racing past. Readying for the worst as he as scenarios played out in his head. 

THUMP.. 

Someone was in breaking, no mind to the fact they were 80+ floors up. Someone had Peter. 

THUMP

They had Peter. 

Adrenaline surging through him, as Happy followed behind.

He could have cried with relief as he switched on the light. Finding Peter sitting up in the crib. Wearing the blue pj's tony had put him earlier. His hair sticking off to one side. Tears in his sleepy eyes.

He released the breath he’d been holding. Peter was safe.

THUMP. 

The disturbance occurring on the other side of the wall at the head of his and Peter’s bed. Ty’s wall. 

THUMP.

“Daddy!”, Peter screamed, arms reaching out to him. He walked around the bed, picking his son up. 

THUMP.

“Sssshhh ssshhhh my baby.” soothing him, swaying lightly as he held him to his chest, Peter mushing his head into his shoulder, Tony kissing his forehead, rubbing his back as small hands grasped his shirt. “It’s okay Petey”.

THUMP

The crying quickly ceased as he nuzzled into Tony’s neck for comfort., but the noise continued from Ty’s room. Tony looked to Happy standing in the doorway. 

“Are you going to look into that?”, Tony asked angrily gesturing to the wall, an eyebrow arched. 

“Uh no”, he answer shaking his head. “This is domestic crap, I’m sure as hell not taking care of yours. I’ll take the kid and you will deal with your husband. 

“Excuse me? You clearly let him bring a fu-”, remembering who was in his arm. “Bring a stranger into the house”. 

“Last time I checked this isn’t my house, despite being here as much as I am home.”, Happy told him, irritated.

Happy never liked Ty. He pouted in the lobby when they got married. 

THUMP

He pinched the bridge of his nose before attempting to hand his son to Happy. The crying picking back up, Peter refusing to release his shirt. 

“Fine, fine”, he said to no one in particular. Biding his time for a brief moment, before quickly ripping Peter from his chest, Happy taking him as he began to scream. 

“Nooo no Daddy! No no no”, he yelled, hitting Happy’s chin with the back of his head 

“Take my gun”, Happy said his eyes pointing the to the glock holstered on his hip. 

THUMP

“No”, Tony told him, looking at him like he was insane. “I got this”. He could handle his husband just fine.

Rolling his eyes Happy took Peter into the playroom, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone in the hallway.

THUMP

He breathed deeply. Aware of the pounding in his chest, the slight tremor in his hands, Peter’s muffled sobbing and his feet as they made their way to his husband’s room.

Going forth, feeling his heart pumping through him Tony opened the bedroom door, but it wasn’t their room. 

It was a hotel room. A sitting area with two white sofas. A television could be heard counting down the twelve days of Christmas. The strong smell of cigarette smoke was in the air, despite what the sign above the door declaring it “Smoke Free”. On the white bed, a bald middle aged man, who he knew as Joshua, rutted into a slack smaller body of a man lying belly down. 

Fresh and dried blood coated their thighs, soaking into the white sheets. The smaller man’s hands tied behind his back, mouth gagged. Head lolling limp, his face various shades of blue and purple, eyes vacant in resignation. They'd make sure to hurt him even more if he fought. Despite the damage done to it Tony still recognized his own face.

His hand itched for the gun that he wished he’d taken. He was going to kill them.

THUMP

He blinked. It was Ty’s room. Their bedroom. He was home again. He was safe, in his home, becoming still as he remembered why he was here. His son needed to sleep.

He looked to the bed. The pair on it oblivious to his presence. 

A young blond women was under his husband. Tony would assume to be model or an actress. They looked the type they used to bring home together. She withered, moaning as Ty thrust roughly, holding onto him.Every few times hard enough to cause headboard to smack against the wall.

He found himself unable to speak, his bravado having left him, nausea, rolling in his stomach.

“Tony?”

Refocusing Tony saw that Ty had taken notice of him. A grin on his face. “ Baby, you having fun with us tonight!?” he asked in lusty excitement.

Finding his voice, “No” he answered dully, feeling as if autopilot were taking over. “She needs to leave”

“You’re funny tonight”, he said amused. 

“I’m not fucking around, she’s leaving.", or the both of them were "Get her out of here Now!”

Ty stood up from the bed, the confused girl knowing enough to stay quiet. 

“Are you fucking with me?”

Tony looked in the eye. “I told you, you do not fuck them in our home. We have the spare apartments, fuck her there. Get a hotel, you can use your office, hell, schedule a time in the conference room. I don’t give a fuck where you fuck. Don’t do it here. You woke up our son, he’s terrified” 

“Oh how could I forget about Peter.”, Ty walked over to him. The stench of liquor reaching Tony before he did. His condom covered dick still hard. “Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter”, he repeated, grabbing Tony’s chin looming over him as he looked into his eyes, sensing the fear.

“ I’m so tired of hearing about your kid. Apparently the only fucking person in this house who matters. I can’t even get my dick wet in my own home. God knows the eunuch won’t do the job”, releasing him face, and placing his on his chest as he shoved him back against the wall.

The girl got off the bed, pulling on a dress that had been thrown to the floor. “I’m just gonna go” she said grabbing her heels and leaving past him.

“Look now you ruined my night”, Ty told him as she walked past them and out the door. “Are you going to take care of this?”. He asked Tony, pointing down.

The phantom pressure of Ty’s hands on him tingled on his chest. He found it difficult to listen to the rant occurring in front of him.

He hadn’t seen this side of Ty in a long time. Not since before what happened, when they still drank together. But Ty wouldn’t hurt him.

“Come here.” Ty ordered, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

His tone harsh. Tony found himself without a response, as he felt the tremor in his hands. Taking a step back. Wanting to bolt away.

“Take care of this”. He demanded louder him, spreading his legs. The condom having been taking off, his cock red. 

Tony couldn’t answer. His mind going hazy, feeling as if he was looking through a screen, Ty’s word’s muffling.

Without an answer, he fled. It becoming too much. The door slamming behind him soon after as he walked down the hall. 

Tony was angry, at himself. He'd brought Ty to this. 

He did love Ty, and in all this he couldn’t help but feel like the man had gotten the short end of the stick. He knew the man was frustrated, he didn’t ask for anything that was brought on to him, Ty was pulled down with him. 

He ran a hand through his hair, nails digging into his cheek as he slid his hand down, piecing him together.

He walked to bathroom, taking a few capsules out of the bottle. He hadn’t taken them in a while. They clouded him mind sometimes, becoming counterproductive. Fear rolling in his head as he realized his reduced capacity for clear judgement. He had watched Peter once climb and stand up on the back of the sofa before it occurred to him that it was dangerous. 

But now his memory was screaming. His skin crawling, as he rubbed wrist trying to relieve the constricting tightness that he felt around them, his ankles feeling the same.

His eyes squeezed tightly, he put his head face in his hands. Hating himself as they became wet. Their faces coming to his memory, becoming horrifying caricatures that his mind created. The kin to the monster he used to imagine lived in his closet, and under his bed as a small child, terrified that one day they were going to drag him away, never to be seen again.

He’d watched good men and women die in front of him, just to live, and collapse under the events of a single night. 

And now he'd pushed Ty to a breaking point. 

Walking into the playroom he was pulled out of his thoughts when Peter called to him. Tony took him, wrapping his arms around him. Tucking his nose into his son’s hair, the scent filling his nostrils as he planted small kisses on his forehead. Immersing himself in the most rightest thing he’d ever done.

By the time he'd had felt calmed enough, Peter had nodded off to sleep, his grip on Tony having loosened.

He looked to Happy, stony-faced and clearly as exhausted, radiating disappointment. He wasn’t sure of whom it was directed at.

“Sorry”, Tony told him. “You can go home. Tell Pep I said “Hi”.  
“I can stay”, he responded. Even though he looked ready to fall asleep standing up. “I didn’t think about how you were-”

“No we’re fine”, Tony told him. Ending whatever regret Happy was going to express. He left to his bedroom, closing and locking the door. 

“I’ll be on the couch”, he heard through the door.

Getting under the covers he wondered why he hadn’t put up a wall and given Happy his own room for half the nights that he ended up sleeping there. He drifted off moments later.

 

Ty had already left to his office when Tony woke up the following morning. It was a relief. He wanted time to review last night with himself before talking with him, preferably after his yelling stopped echoing in his mind.

He’d slept in, awoken as his son climbed onto his chest. Then Happy knocked on the door, informing him that they had 20 minutes before Peter’s art class.

He couldn’t simply rush while getting himself and a toddler ready. Until this morning they’d always stuck to their morning routine, a nice leisure paced schedule.

“Don’ Wanna”, Peter told him, as he slapped as his hand, running away pant-less as Tony followed, forcing a shirt over is head. 

It wasn’t until they were out the door he realized he hadn’t had any coffee yet.

Tony having finished dressing Peter’s feet while they ate breakfast in the car.

 

Tony rushed into the building, Happy trailing behind him. Sitting in the lobby that was normally empty that time of day, Tony couldn’t help but notice, a very attractive bearded man sitting down. Long blonde hair in a low messy ponytail, silently scrolling through his phone. Looking bored and unaffected by the hungry look the receptionist was shooting him. As determined as he was to get to that classroom, he would of had to have been blind to have missed him.

Tired, irritable and wearing a spot of banana on his shirt, Tony walked into the art room, 15 minutes late to a 45 minute group.

All eyes went to him. Keeping an effort to keep the scowl from appearing on his face, he looked around the room for an empty table, annoyed as he spotted a newbie had taken his unassigned seat. 

“Hey” came from the front of the room, pulling Tony's attention away from his irritation, Steve walking toward them. Few days worth of stubble on his face and an infectious smile.

“It’s great you guys could make it”, Steve said, he said coming to meet them. 

“Yeah, we had a late start”, Tony said. Despite wanting to playing it cool, he felt the corners of his mouth curl in response,

“No worries, um”, Steve began looking around the room briefly. “We have a free table right over there”, pointing to one near the right side. “You guys can get ready, and I’ll set you up”.

Peter wiggled in his arms. “ Down”, he demanded. Annoyed at his lack of freedom from his father.

Looking around the room Tony’s heart jumped seeing that Bruce had returned to the class, sitting on the opposite side of the room.

Steve came over, setting the smock down for Peter, their hands brushing as Steve pulled his hand away from the smock as Tony reached out to pick it up, a pleasurable sensation of a feather-like touch shooting up his arm. A light blush making an appearance on Steve’s cheeks. Jesus, were they in middle school? He chose not to dwell on it as he suited up Peter.

Sitting down at their table, Peter went for a short thick handled paint brush, slathering red paint onto a large sheet of paper. Tony relaxed as he watched him.

A few tables over from them Bruce appeared hyper focused on his son, as if he was trying his hardest not interact with anyone, almost invisible. Other parents chatting around him, while he sat still as a statue, a smile gracing his face every so often as Loki made a sound of amazement as he dragged another color across his sheet.

Before Bruce had joined the class Tony had been the only odd parent that the others didn’t chat with and arrange play dates with members of the group. And he hadn’t had the dramatic first impression that Bruce had made. 

Tony watched his as son dipped his whole hand, rubbing blue paint into the paper, repeating the process with multiple colors. Deeply concentrated, as if he was testing the effects of each color as they mixed together, before deciding it would be more fun to blend all the colors on the paper together. It became a big brown mess on the paper, but despite it Peter was amused as it spread across the sheet

He looked at Tony for reassurance, who gave him a smile. Peter gave one in return before resuming his big brown mess. Tony wondered if his kid was painting his ill-suited-father’s life, or it just reminded Peter of the fun he had the time he had taken off his own diaper and did the same thing to their bedroom wall.

Trying his best not to be creepy, he watched the Banners from the corner of his eye. Glances lasting a second at a time. Not really sure how to approach him. 

With 10 minutes left, it came to be apparent that in groups, Bruce didn’t have much luck. 

Like many of the children had done before in the class, his Peter being the exception, Loki darted from his seat. Chasing after a dropped paint brush as it rolled under a neighboring table.

Bruce must have been lost in a day dream as it it took him a full 5 seconds to realize his son had left.

“Could you get him please?”, said an annoyed women, he was almost sure her name was Jenn, or maybe a Heather. Bruce was at the table a moment later.

“Loki! I’m so sorry”, he told he said to her, reaching under the table. 

 

“Stop. No!” , Loki yelled as he was dragged out from under by his leg, kicking at his father’s hand. 

Children and parents alike turned their heads.The unimpressed looks on a few of the adult faces begged the question if their new addition was going to make a scene every class. 

Based off the embarrassed look on Bruce’s face it was guessed that he worried about the same thing. Steve came over preparing to intervene.

“No”, Loki repeated as Bruce stood him up.

“Bud, go to your seat”, Bruce softly ordered him. His finger pointed to their spot.

“Sut Up!” Loki ordered back, with a firm harshness. Little nose scrunched up in anger. Small hands clenched to his side and shoulders back, as if rearing for a fight. Peculiar coming from such a small child.

Sadness overcoming Bruce’s face. His lips pursing. 

Jenn/Heather shook her head judgmentally, but stayed silent.

It was making Tony wondering how someone could be so easily hurt by the words of an irate toddler. He fought the urge to blatantly roll his eyes. Doing it in a blink.

“Love bug?” Steve asked. Coming up behind. Picking him up. “Look Loki”, Steve said putting a sponge in front of him similar to the ones from last week.

A remark of “favoritism” said under someone’s breath.

Returning back to the table. Loki resumed his painting. Crisis contained. “Look Da”, Loki told him, dragging a yellow paint soaked sponge across the page. Bruce observing dejectedly, his lips moving slowly in an apparent silent chant. Steve returned to the front of the room, squeezing Bruce’s shoulder as he walked by. 

 

Later when the class ended, Tony took his time cleaning, having spent a considerable amount of time washing Peter’s hands. Bruce content watching paint dry, while Steve, kneeled down, pushed a grapefruit sized basketball back and forth to Loki, Peter observed them before running over sitting to the side. Easily joining the game as they began rolling the ball to Peter who, getting the point of the game, rolled it to Loki, then back to Steve.

Conflicted, Tony yearned to go talk to Bruce, but chose to instead grab their coats, walking over to the playing trio. 

He stopped himself. Peter was grinning ear to ear. Feet wiggling as he anticipated the ball's return to him, eyes following it around as it passed between Loki and Steve. Comfortable silence frequently interrupted with giggles. A ball seemingly the funniest thing when shared.

Tony sat at the nearest chair, decidedly watching them, waiting until Peter’s attention changed. Playing with someone that wasn’t Tony or Happy a great novelty. Rhodey quickly becoming a favorite whenever he visited them.

He would admit he kept Peter to himself as much as he could, partly out of paranoia, another part he could admit was selfishness, not wanting to share nice things, or compete for affection. Maybe Peter could be shared with a friend his own age. Pepper, Happy and Rhodey alike having gotten on his case. So what if he played with legos, blocks and knew the name of every bubble guppy? Peter was happy, healthy, smart and had all the support and love that Tony had the capacity to give, much more than Tony himself could have asked for growing up. Plus, people just plain disappointing, they were cruel, stupid and unfunny. 

 

“Stark?”. Tony startled. Having been lost in thought he hadn’t noticed Bruce come up behind him chair.

“Oh sorry”, Bruce said guiltily. The man apologized a lot.

“No Worries, my heart can always use a kick start now and then", Tony said, wanting to lighten the mood.

“Yeah,-” Bruce started, turning his eyes away from Tony as he fidgeted with one of his hands., “about last week, i wanted to apologi-”. Tony cut him off

“There’s no need to”, . If he allowed him to this man would be sorry for causing the dinosaur extinction. “It’s fine, we’ve all been there and it’s “Tony”.” He told him, hoping to make the man a little less sorry. See what personality he had under all the remorse.

“I didn’t mean to get like that”, Bruce explained, “It’s just sometimes I can get really angry and of course-”. He trailed off as he gestured to Loki.

“It’s okay”, he reassured him. “didn't mean for it to happen”, nodding his head.

“Still, I don’t need to lose it like that in a room full of people, and with the kids.”, Bruce explained, his voice lowered.

Before he could respond Tony’s pocket started vibrating. Pulling out his phone he read a text message from Happy. 

-You coming out? If you don’t respond in 30 seconds I’m coming in.

Rolling his eyes, he texted back.

-Be out in 1.

Turning back to Bruce, “You want to get together sometime?”, he asked. 

“Together”, Bruce asked confused.

“A play date?”

“Our kids,”, voice flooding with relief. “ yeah um, we could do that.”, he said shoulders hunching as he started to fidget with his hands.

“How about we go to the park?”, he suggested, even as the prospect of the masses gave him a nervous chill. “Like now”, he added, having no intention of Bruce getting out of this.

He went quiet, a deer caught in headlights.

“Darling!”, was bellowed from the door. Attractive guy from the lobby coming into the room. The few mother’s that still occupied the room looking the beautiful stranger up and down.  
Tony couldn’t blame them, he was striking, his above average height and a gait that communicated his carefree confidence. 

He took big paces toward them. His large figure making Tony want to step back, as he came to stand next to Bruce, who stood up straighter, eyes brighter. He could only assume that this was "Thor".

Never would he have thought a man like Bruce would land such a partner without money being a factor. 

“Honey”, Bruce said, happily surprised as Thor came to his side, resting a hand on his shoulder and planting a kiss on his forehead. “What are you doing here?”. His hand sliding off the shoulder to clasp Bruce's.

“ Had some free time this morning, and thought I could meet up with my loves before returning to work. I was curious to what delayed you?”. 

The man’s accent was deadly. One would have to be blind and deaf to not see what made this man a magnet.

“ Oh, I was just talking to Tony. The guy from last week” , Bruce answered turning back to him. His demeanor having changed with his presence, sounding self assured.

“Tony this is my partner, Thor”. 

The large man stepped forward. If he hadn’t been sitting he would of backed away. Thor’s hand reaching out expecting him to meet it.

He didn’t want to make the situation awkward, but couldn’t help himself as he kept his hands firmly on the table, looking at Thor’s open one, with a look of apprehension. His head screaming to just take the offered hand. He wasn't some shy toddler.

Them looking back and forth at each other silently, Bruce’s face falling, before Thor’s hand went down, kindly smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m grateful for what you did for us.” He told him.

Tony’s face heated up, finding himself unable to respond. He hadn't done anything, dropping him in the middle of the city while he was of questionable stability. Not to mention doing so with their kid.

“Daddy!”, was heard from a corner of the room. As Loki ran to Thor, hugging his leg. Peter coming up from behind, doing the same to his other leg, grinning up at him as if he weren’t a complete stranger. Thor laughing as he did so.

‘Peter!”, Tony said, embarrassed, and a tad jealous. Crouching and pulling him away, holding him to his hip. 

Thor leaned down to Peter’s level “Hello, small one” he said. Peter beamed. "Hi"

Then he picked up Loki, hugging to his chest. “My mischief maker”

 

Regaining his nerve, “We were just arranging a play date for our boys.", Tony said.

“Marvelous idea”, he responded with. “How about tomorrow? There is a playground around the corner from our home that Loki rather enjoys”, he suggested.

Tony didn’t miss Bruce’s eyes going wide. “Thor, I think we had plans”, Bruce said, clearly hoping that his spouse would get the hint. 

“No, we do not”, Thor responded, looking at Bruce, either oblivious or disregarding how uncomfortable he was. “Is 10 a.m. a suitable time for you?”, he asked looking back at Tony.

“Works for me.” he told him, jumping for joy on the inside.

Thor gave him the directions to the park before they departed. Bruce and his hands clasped, Bruce glaring at Thor's smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took longer than I thought.


	6. a walk in the park

They left after a short exchange with Steve, promising to be over later

Tony watched the family depart. Thor’s hand resting on Bruce’s lower back, as if guiding him out of the room.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Getting his attention, Steve set a sheet of paper on the table. Looking at the initials “P.S” it took him a moment he realize it was Peter’s painting from last week.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted them, but I figured it might be worth saving.

“Thank You”. He held on to everything Peter had made. A portfolio at home growing every week. “Also, it’s Tony. Mr. Stark was my father, and he’s dead”. Oh god why did he say that? 

“Thank god you’re not.”, his tone dampened.

Suddenly uncomfortable Tony gave a terse “Later”, leaving the room.

 

The man didn’t appear to be done with him yet. Walking into the lobby he was stopped by a voice calling behind him. Looking over shoulder. Making large strides toward him was Steve again. 

“Leave Something?”, he asked. Lifting his hand revealing a small shoe. Tony stared at him confused, then recognizing it as belong to his son’s. When he checked, surely enough, Peter’s left foot only had a blue sock.

Without another word Steve kneel down in front of him, placing the shoe the Peter’s feet, taking the time to tie a double knot. 

As the blonde man came to his feet, Tony unprepared for how close he was, chest only a few inches from his own. A pleasant scent emanating off of him. Cinnamon? 

Steve’s shoulders straight, head tipped forward enough to look down meekly at the shorter man before him. 

“Thanks”, Tony said. Conflicted between getting away from him a quickly as possible, and wanting to find where the smell was the strongest. His gut twisting as his chest clenched.

“What’s the hold up?”. Happy coming up behind them, breaking their gazes.

“Oh, nothing. Just Cinderella here lost his slipper.”, he answered,“The prince was kind enough to return it.”

Straight face, Steve sidestepped Tony, putting his hand out for Happy to shake.

“Steve Rogers, nice to meet you”

“Harold Hogan”, unimpressed, but shaking the offered hand.

“Call him Happy”, Tony cut in.

“Boss, shut it, now lets go”, Happy told him, walking away, Tony smiling at his bodyguard’s expense.

“Bye Mister Rogers”, Tony told before leaving. 

“Bye”, Peter copied, with his open & close hand-wave.

“We’ll be in your neighborhood again next week”

Steve waved back, looking at them, humored. “Can’t wait, Tony”

Tony liked to think he wasn’t being sarcastic

“You’ll be so much fonder of the me by then”.

 

“He seemed decent” Happy told him as they loaded into the car.

“You don’t say?” Tony buckled Peter in,getting in on the other side.

“Yeah, he looks like the kind of guy that gives away raisins at Halloween’”.

“Well who doesn’t love raisins ?”, asking rhetorically. “Petey wouldn’t you like raisins?” 

“They’re yucky Peter”, Happy added, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

Peter wrinkled his nose, “Yuck”, 

 

Arriving home, to his surprise Obadiah waiting for him at the kitchen table.

“Tony, by boy”.

“Obie”, Tony was happily shocked at the man having made an appearance in his home. He hardly saw the older man since the “incident” , as Obie himself originally coined. He’d had kept distance, but sent regards, doctor’s eager to use their prescription pads and assurances that he would do anything necessary to keep the company strong for the duration of his recovery. He was thankful that he hadn’t abandoned him in his uselessness. The board would have loved to.

Setting Peter down, he went over to the man, giving a half hug.

“It’s great to see you”, euphoric that he’d earned a visit. He’d must of been informed that the Jericho project prototype having been finished.

“Same goes for you”, Obadiah pulled back, gesturing to the small kitchen table, sitting down in a chair. A bottle of bourbon, and two low ball glasses on its surface. “Let’s talk”.

“What did I do this time?”, He couldn’t remember the last time he’d misbehaved, he’d done everything recently that Pepper had asked of him. He’s played nice with the board, completed his projects, and was leaving the tower at least once a week, and even had plans to do it a second time tomorrow.

Obadiah poured into both glasses, as Tony joined him at the table, watching as Peter cheerfully began tugging throw pillows and cushions off the sofa.

“So, I talked to Tiberius today. 

Tony stiffened, Ty’s anger from the previous night came from the back of his mind, where he’d tucked them. Pursing his lips, he look to the floor as his fingers tapped the table top. 

Obadiah smirked at his silence.

“Tell me about the spat you and him had last night. You went came into his room in the middle of the night, like a nagging wife.

He didn't answer. Tony liked to think what they had last night was more than a "spat". While he wouldn't ever say it to another person, he was "afraid". Nothing that happened last night seemed miner, or maybe he just saw it that way. 

His silence persisted, as Tony’s finger drew circles.

“That’s not like you. Tony”, as if speaking to a child.

“Okay, I will admit I could have handled it better”, Tony answered him, wanting to play it off, ignoring the sweat on his palms. 

“But sleep needed to be had. Like come on", Tony rationalized. The man is a billionaire by proxy, and couldn’t of gotten a hotel room?”, explaining. “I don’t want a stranger in the house”. He watched as Peter ran down the hall.  


“Tony”, Obie scolded him. “Sounding hypocritical, aren't we?”, he told him, lifting a glass to his lips.

“I don’t remember keeping him from sleep?”

“No”, Obadiah agreeing, “but you sure as hell brought a stranger into the house”. 

“Who?”, Tony asked confused. “The cleaning staff?”, Ty couldn’t be resentful over clean floors.

Obadiah rolled his eyes. 

“Do you think Tiberius asked for you guys to have a kid?”, gesturing to Peter’s general direction, eyes going to the poured liquor that Tony hadn’t touched.

 

“He had it hard enough these past years”, admonishing the younger man. ‘The way you acted and now you have a kid in the house.”, then his voice softening. “I get that you feel bad”, putting his hand over Tony’s. “But the man should be able to have some normalcy. Put him first on your list for once.”  
”

Tony sighed regretfully. “I’ll admit”, he said. “When I got Peter I didn’t care about Ty’s feelings”., He fought the wetness, focusing until his eyes dried up. Tony picked up the glass, wanting so much to down it, and the rest of the bottle. 

A ball rolled out of the hallway, Peter chasing after it, picking it up, just to bounce it off a wall. His eyes wide, fascinated as it ricocheted off the wall and onto the bare sofa.

“He just wants to go back to the way things were’, Obie explained. “You and him together, just like it was before.” Tony heard him. Understood that he was making Ty suffer, being selfish. He sipped from the glass, an old familiar burn in his mouth tasting like heaven. 

“Daddy look!!” Peter yelled his warning as the ball was tossed in their direction. Tony put his arm up just in time for the ball to bounce off of it, and fly passed Peter in the opposite direction. His son cackled, chasing after it, as Obadiah looking on in irritation at the brief distraction.

“I love Ty”, he declared. “I really do, he said setting his glass down, pushing it away. 

“But If he wants he can leave.”, he just hoped he had the courtesy not to linger.

The prospect of losing someone made his stomach twist in the worst way, but if Ty was unhappy he could go live the life that Tony was keeping him from, the life that they once had.

“Tony”, Obie looked at him ashamed, “Tiberius stood by you after everything, and now you are going to throw away your marriage.”

“But I love Peter more, and I don’t know what he’d telling you, but my son’s going nowhere”, Tony responded honestly, hoping his declaration would end the argument. Peter didn't ask for this. 

The ball nearly hit a painting on the wall. Luckily he’d had them reinforced.

Until the day he met his son he never considered being a father. His husband has no interest in it, they worked too much, and partied even more, but now he had Peter. He may have screwed things with Ty, but he could do right by Peter. 

“I’m not telling you to choose”, Obadiah responded frustrated. “I’m speaking on behalf of the both of you when I tell you he loves you, but you’re making it hard.”

“Well”, Tony started, “I can’t seem to make him happy, so he can go. I release him”, he didn’t want to have this struggle. “He can live in the tower, he’ll get a nice settlement. Still work for the company”, he could cut his losses eventually. “But I get it, everything is screwed up”.

Obie rest his hand on his shoulder. “You’re parents would of been disappointed in you giving up. Your dad wasn’t the easiest man to get along with, Tony, but they made it work.

“Whatever you say, Obie”. Tony’s hand ticked, the excitement of the man’s visit having receded, for a second he considered bringing up how fucked up their marriage had been. 

He trusted the man’s judgement, but last night couldn’t happen again. When he’d laid in bed all day he could tolerate it, the smacking of the headboard against the wall hardly bothered him. Doped up the 9’s, reminded of another failure as he jerked himself, begging his dick to get hard. 

“Hey”, he started. “ But it's time to stop making excuses. It might to hard to hear it, but we’ve all coddled you long enough. Do you expected Potts to continue running the company your father built.”

The question was funny to Tony. “She was doing it long before, Obie, I might as well make it official.”

Once the words left his mouth, he realized how good of an idea it sounded. It would make sense, for everyone involved.

As Tony pondered briefly, he missed Obadiah’s eyes briefly widen in panic.

‘Hasty decisions Tony”, he remarked. “Anyway”, changing the subject. “The Jericho”, We’re testing it in three days. Are you joining us?”, Obadiah asked him.

A part of Tony wanted to see his work in action, watch a couple hundred acres of desert leveled.

But he couldn’t. “As fun as it would be to have me there, I’ll sit this one out.”, leave Obadiah to schmooze. 

“I’ll let the pros handle it”, he answered. All have more opportunity to perfect the reactor. If he could find the correct element to power it he could change the world. A year and a half ago he’d been so close, he tasted it. 

Suit yourself”, Obadiah responded, unimpressed, releasing his shoulder, as he sat back in his chair.

Looking over into the living room Tony spotted Peter squatting down in a corner, a look of concentration on his face. He knew what that look meant. 

Tony finished what little was left in his glass.

Just as it was emptied, Obie was repouring it..

“I think I’m good Obie”

“Don’t insult me Tony” he told him, pushing it back to him.

“I can’t with the kid”, gesturing to Peter. 

“I don’t think he’ll be jealous”

“Correction; I don’t want to drink around Peter”.

“Jesus Tony, when did you become this. No wonder Tiberius has to go get it from someone else”. He man shook it his head at Tony, disappointed.

“Well you’re right Obie”,It was his entire point of letting Ty leave. The man was guilted to stay with him far too long, he would no longer need to cope with his eccentricities. His behavior. His problems. 

“Once Ty leaves he won’t have to deal with me anymore”.

“Tony, you let them get to it. You need to move on, and stop punishing us for what happened”.

“Oh my god”, he told him. “This doesn’t have anything to do with that. Things changed, that’s life.”. 

Obie was acting like it was his ass that took two months to heal.

With perfect timing, as he debated that second drink, Peter came over to the two men talking rapidly, only able to make a out a few words of his speech. Bringing a stench with him.

“Oh god”, Obadiah exclaimed. “What is that?”, his nose upturned, his face turned away.

“Someone made brown”, Tony answered humorously.

“Uh take care of it", he demanded. 

Scoffing, “Let’s go Petey” Tony walked to the playroom, Peter right behind him. Still relaying a tale to him, as Tony stripped him to his onesie.

“Really, tell me more”, he asked, Laying him on the changing mat on the floor. His tone becoming more lively. “I think your lying”, he spoke back, putting on a clean diaper, happily tossing the soiled one into genie. Tickling his stomach.

“My smelly little boy”, he said, just barely buttoning his onesie, before Peter was up and walking away.

“You forgot your pants”.

“Yeessh way”, Peter told him. A little finger briefly pointed in his father’s direction, a serious look on his face, then turning away he wandered out of the room.

“No pants then”, walking behind him into the living area. Obadiah seated where he left him. Appearing deep in thought. Tony returned to the table,as Peter went back to the living area, 

Rejoining Obadiah at the table , “Multi-billion dollar contract for your thoughts”, he asked, hoping to break the quiet.

He turned to Tony, looking affectionately at him. He was semi impressed that he’d caused Obie to go through the whole color wheel of emotion since their arrival.

“I was just thinking, we should involve you more in the company, ease the transition back.”, he offered.

He didn’t want to go back. He was hardly there even when he was. 

“Not right now”.

He had no plans to change what he had going on now, he wanted to perfect his green energy initiative before going back to the company. Wanted to present at a time that there would be no doubt about the company’s reputation would bounce back. On top of that “Pepper in Charge”, sounded genius, he would have to keep the idea in his back pocket.

“I’m going to head back to the office.”, Obadiah announced standing up from his seat.

“Try not to be a stranger”, Tony tried not to show his disappointment at Obie departure.

“You know where I work, Tony. Emerge from the cave more than twice a year.”.

 

The next day they arrived to the park minutes ahead of their agreed upon time. While he scoped out the area Tony placed Peter in a child swing, to his son’s joy. His feet kicking enthusiastically, serving as contrast to Tony’s initial unease. 

The open spaces put him on edge. Happy sat in the car, eyes firmly on them, other personnel incognito. A jungle gym in the middle of the park was occupied why a handful of women, watching their children run and climbed around the structure, paying no attention to the father-son duo at the swings.

Despite vulnerable surrounding he managed to enjoy himself. The park so far appearing to be a hit.

Peter’s energy was contagious.The laughter turning into shrill shrieks as Tony made a show of trying to catch his feet, lunging forward toward him as he swung away.

He had been so preoccupied that Bruce’s arrival escaped his notice.

Loki he saw first. He was sitting in a sandbox with an older boy, whom almost looked to be school-age, building a sand castle.

He couldn’t help, but question why the boy was in a jeans and just a long sleeve shirt, on an April morning where the temperature was expected to have a high of 60F.

Looking around he spotted Bruce, sitting on one of the benches, an attractive black man next to him, in conversation.

Stopping the swing he took Peter out, carrying him on his hip as he went to meet up..

“Tony, hey.”, Bruce said, turning to his companion, “Sam this is Tony, he’s from Steve’s class” Nervousness evident. “

Without getting up from his seat Sam looked Tony up and down. Before extending his hand out. “Sam Wilson”

“Tony Stark”, his hand kept to his side. 

Unlike others before Sam didn’t lower his hand, looking expectantly at him.

Being the saving grace that he was, Peter reached out , wrapping a small hand around Sam’s finger. “Sam”, he said softly.

Sam smiled at Peter, “Hey, nice to meet you little man”.

“ Hi ”, much better at meeting people than his father.

Sam took his finger back, no offense seemingly taken.

“Sit down, stay a while”. Bruce scooted over closer to Sam, making space for Tony.

Sitting the pair on the bench, Peter walked over to the sandbox. Joining the other two boys, the older one offering a small plastic sand rake to Peter.

“So Tony, what’s your boy’s name?”

“Peter”

“He’s cute.”, pausing before adding “ Didn’t realize you had a kid. Figured Tony Stark becoming a dad would of been front page news.”.

Tony could respect the man’s boldness.

“Adopted him a couple months ago. Been keeping it under wraps.”

It helped that he was no longer the face of Stark Industries, and his public antics and sex tapes ceased to be the tabloid's darling.

“Can’t blame you”, Bruce added. “It’s hard to raise a family under a microscope.”

“The money must not hurt though”, Sam responded. 

“I’ll give you that. But Lot of things money can’t buy.” he answered. “You got a kids, Sam?”

“Kinda, got a foster son.

“How old”.

“Four, gesturing to boy with Peter and Loki.

“Seems like a good kid”.

“Actually, he’s a bit of an asshole”, Tony chuckled at the admission.

“Clint’s a good kid” Bruce defended. 

“ He flipped me the bird this morning, after I told him to wear a jacket”, lifting a small coat that had been next to him for emphasis. “Thinks if he doesn’t wear the hearing aid then he don’t have to listen to me.”.

“Technically true”, Bruce told him. “You’re supposed to be a mental health professional”

“And in my professional opinion he’s an asshole. He’s going to regret it when he’s whining because he can’t breath through his nose again.”

“He’ll put it on when he gets cold”, Bruce reassured

"I promise you he's cold now". 

“How do you two know each other?”, he asked, as their conversation ended.

“Oh, Us?”, Sam asked. “ We’re neighbors”, he pointed to an attached brownstone building. “ We live next to each other.”, a smile comes to Sam’s face as he tells his story. “I had to tell them to quiet it down one night, because this one’s a screamer.”

“Sammm”, Bruce's face turned bashfully red, to both men's delight.

‘Thor said he was sorry, and promised to gag him. Friendly neighbors ever since.”

“Oh my god”, Bruce looked up avoiding eye contact, with the both of them.

“No shame in your game”, Sam said enjoying himself,, but I would prefer that I don’t have to experience it with you”

“Don't worry, Bruce. We've all been there.", but he couldn't help but join the teasing. "Man like Thor's got to hurt."

“You know what you’re right”, Sam said talking around Bruce, who’d gone speechless in his mortification. “Thor probably spends a half an hour just working him over.”

“Makes sense”, Tony agreed.

“You guys are terrible”, all of Bruce’s blood seemingly having rushed to his face, despite this he’s couldn’t help turn the corners of his mouth into a smile. Tony was reminded of the raunchy talk him and Ty used to engage in, forgetting for a moment that they were in a public park, and the other men practically strangers. Not to mention not far from small children. "Thank god the kids can't hear you two."

“How do you guys not wake Loki?”, Sam asked.

“None of your business", mortified but in good humor. " 

Eventually the men had to get off the bench as Clint as started over to the playground. Loki and Peter following him like ducks in a row.

The group floated around the men orbiting the tiny trio. Clint leading them through the play structure to the various slides, going down one himself only after the smaller two had. Both toddlers beaming as their father’s met them at the bottom. Sam signing at Clint every so often.

“How long have you had him?”, Tony asked Sam as they stood together, Bruce having ran to catch Loki, as he broken from the pack.

“They brought him to me back in October”

“Why”, not being able to help his curiosity.

“Neglect case”, plus no one else could handle him, he was suppose to just be a respite”

“Respite?”

“Short stay, the original 10 days turn to 6 weeks before they offered to find him a new home ”, he explained. “by then there was no point, so he’s stayed , plus I busted my ass getting us both to learn sign”

“So you adopting?”

“Why” he asked smiling, “You in the market for another one?”

“I’m just trying not to screw one up”, he told him.

“Well this one is already screwed up” his sympathy evident, “he’s gotten a lot better though, used to be a biter”, showing Tony a pink scar on his forearm.

Bruce walked over, having herded Loki back to the play area.

“

Minutes later the topic of their previous conversation ran to his foster father, signing to him before Sam helped zip him into his jacket.

As much as Peter and himself enjoyed the park, he was eager to get home. Peter would be hungry, and he could feel exhaustion creeping over him.

“Don’t mean to bail to on you, but we gotta get going”, telling the two.  
.  
“Same here”, Sam replied, signing to Clint. He ran up to them, Peter and Loki in tow.

“You going to be there tonight?”, he asked Bruce.

“I should be able to make it”, answered unsure.

“Catch you guys later”.

“Bye”, he told him before turning to Tony, both alone now.

“So”, he started awkwardly. 

“This was fun”, Tony added.

“Want to do it again sometime?”

“Why not, we had a good time”, trying to play it cool, his brewing excitement concealed..

“Thor and Sam do pick up here on Saturday at noon.”, we’ll be here then.” 

“Sounds like a plan”

 

Both men picked up their toddlers. Loki sat calmly rubbing his eyes, on Bruce’s hip, as he watched Sam and Clint’s retreating forms. Peter a different story.

Peter squirmed in his arms as they walked away from the playground area, pushing away at Tony’s chest, protesting their departure. His objection turning into yelling quickly.

“Noooo”, Peter screamed, smacking Tony’s chest.

With difficulty he buckled the uncooperative small body into the car seat, this earned him a smack to the face for his efforts.

“No!, his feelings hurt more than his face. “No hitting!”, he said sternly. 

Peter puckered and wailed, crying filled the car.

By the time they’d arrived home Peter had exhausted himself, half asleep as Tony carried him into the penthouse. He couldn’t blame him, today was the most time he’d spent outdoors since he’d been adopted. The realization hitting as he question how much he’d cooped the both of them up.

Tony stilled as he heard the doors to R&D open. 

Looking at the clock he knew Pepper wouldn’t be here without dire cause and he trusted Happy not to leave his son alone. He turned grabbed his remote, pausing Duran Duran, reminding himself of the gun concealed 10 feet away.

To his confusion, it was Ty. Clean shaven, blonde hair combed, wearing pressed black slacks, and business casual in a royal blue button up, the color would of been complimenting his eyes, had they not been dilated.

He came over to stand on opposite side of the bench where Tony had been assembling a miniature reactor, perfecting it for the last two hours.

Any other time he would have admired the view, but at 1:34 am it felt eerie.

“Hey”, Ty said. Tony didn’t respond, silence being filled with snores echoing out of the baby monitor..

Pursing his lips, “I didn’t mean what I said last night.”. It did nothing to quell the edge Tony felt.

Younger man reached his hand across the table, taking Tony’s in his without resistance, stroking his thumb over the top of it.

“You’re an asshole”

“You’re no angel yourself”, Tiberius retorted. 

“What do you want?’, Tony asked refusing to beat around the bush, taking his hand back.

Ty squinted in irritation. A look that Tony knew him to adopt when he wasn’t getting his way.  
“I’m trying to apologize, I want to work this out”.

Figures, this was Obie’s doing. He’d never heard those phrases from his mouth before. Ty was strong willed, and proud, apologizing would mean he’d been in the wrong.

“Why”, he asked, more annoyed than anything that Ty’d only sought him out to fulfill Obie’s request. Then again it had always been like that. He’d always figured he’d done it to show gratitude. Also partly “Daddy Issues”, something Tony had empathized with.

“Tony”, imploring to him gently, “I just want us to be what we were before”, his sincerity believable. “You know. Us. I want to get back to that”.

“It’s not going to happen”, they couldn’t be who they were before.

“Tony, I love you”

“We’re not going to work Ty”, he said, he had to know this. It was painful to say, none the less.

“I want us to be together”, he pleaded weakly.  


“I don’t”, he said honestly, admitting it to himself in the process. “Last night made me see that”.

He jumped as Ty’s first slammed on metal surface. Tony wrapping his hand around a heavy wrench to his right, poised to make a move.

“Why the fuck are you like this Tony?!”, Ty shouted at him. “I fucking hate when you acting like you’re so fucking perfect.”, he moved around the table to him. Tony turning around to look at him. His back pressed against the back of the table, as he closed in.

“Had to deal with your ass being too fucking lazy to get out of bed for a year, crying “poor me, poor me, Howard didn’t love me”, “I’m scared to go outside”, “I’m gonna kill myself”.

Ty leered over him as he continued, Tony unable to move. “ Wish you’d would of just done it”, snarling as Tony stood still practically under him. “And don’t even get me started with the kid”, his voice going low.

Something clicked.

“Go.”, Tony ordered, fear pushed back as he looked his spouse in the eye, hand shaking around the tool in his hand. “You have 10 seconds. Don’t come back home.”, he said steadily.

Ty stepped even closer, his body pressed against Tony, pushing him into the table, an attempt in intimidation.

“Go”, he ordered once again. “I’m not afraid of you”

They stared each other down. He was sure Ty could feel his heart, as it pounded away in his chest. 

“Gladly. Ty said moments later, stepping back, leaving him as he walked away. “Old and Alone”, he taunted before the door closed.

The wrench flew across the room, hitting a wall, then clanging to the floor.

Turning off the lights, he headed to the penthouse, no longer in a mood to create.

Happy stood up from the sofa, yawning as Tony walked past him, shoulders slouched, body shaking with irregular breaths.

“Hey?”, Happy coming up behind him, concerned, years in his employ in tuning him to his boss’ body language. “You okay”.

He turned around. Making no attempt to hide as he looked sorrowfully into Happy’s eyes.

“You okay?”, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

Tony couldn’t help as he rasped before breaking down, making no effort to hide his tears as he cried, stepping forward, Happy wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry”. Forehead resting on his shoulder.

Happy’s arms tightened in response. "It's okay." He wished he could believe him.

He cried even harder, the embrace feeling too good not to.


	7. Numbers

It would have been all too easy to slip into bad habits again. Sniffling, he pulled away from Happy, went into his room and slipped under the covers. Ty’s face, voice and smell sticking freshly in his mind as it sank in. He was gone. Maybe If he’d only let him talk. Have not gotten him angry.  


It was just them. Him and Peter. If it weren't for Happy and Pepper's loyalty he wouldn't have been able to do it. They deserved another raise, now that he thought about it. 

He’d adopted an orphan, wanting to give him a family. From the first moment he’d seen Peter, small and scared as he was, he’d experienced the overwhelming feeling as if no one except himself would ever be able to give his son what he needed. He hoped for Ty to come around, Peter was easy to love. Grateful for the fact that money could go a long way in altering medical histories. Someone like him wouldn’t have been able to leave with a child otherwise, but what had he really given?

Despite the regret that swam in his head, sleep came to him as he listened to Peter’s rhythmic snores.

He woke up feeling just as bad as when he fell asleep. His eyes kept firmly shut as he pulled the blanket over his head, hearing a light commotion from the other side of his wall, Happy’s voice distinctly heard. He didn't have the desire to pull himself from the bed to find out why. The ruckus ending shortly before Peter started shifting in his sleep.  
If it weren’t for the small weight that settled on his chest he would of been content to stay in bed for the rest of the day.  


“Daddy?”, Peter said lightly. Bouncing a little trying to wake him up. The coolness of a full diaper felt. “Daddy. Up....Daddy.”. Just five more minutes he thought.  
Suddenly he felt his head pushed down into the pillow as small hands started pressing onto his head. “Okay, I’m awake”, he declared, the covers flipping off himself. Peter’s joyed “Daddy you up?!” expressed upon seeing him, unaffected by the disgruntled look on his father's face. Tony lifted the toddler off his chest, getting him into a fresh diaper before anything else.

They came into the living space to see Pepper, having gifted them with donuts and coffee. A stack of papers in front of her. Pity in her eyes as she looked at her boss.  


Tony was fully aware he looked like shit, he'd become pretty in-tuned to it. Didn't need to look in a mirror to know his eyes were red, and blood shot. They burned as they came into the brightness of his living area. Body feeling as if Earth's gravity had turned up while he slept.

Filling a child cup with milk, Tony joined her, sitting Peter next to him he and handing him a jelly donut with powdered sugar. His son content as he began lapping at the breakfast treat , his father sipping at the coffee that awaited him. 

“Pep, what do you have for me?”, not particularly excited about paperwork this early.

“I need you to sign here”, Pepper pointed a manicured finger to scattered post it’s sticking out from the contracts. “Here and here”, pushing the stacks to toward him. Absent mindedly he signed, slipping through the papers at a sluggish pace in his exhaustion. Usually he’d able to pull all nighters and still have the energy to keep up with Peter, today he just felt drained, reminded emotions were tiring.

“What are these for?”, flipping to the last few final pages. Retaining a word or two as he turned another.  
“Removal from the Will-”  
“You don’t need to do that”.  
“- petition for full custody, and an official separation.”  
“That second one is a little redundant?” Ty had never verbally agreed to it, and had made his feeling about their son, more or less, clear.  
“Just want to get out of the way”’, she explained pulling a donut from the box “If Tiberius wanted to drag this out, he could try for joint custody”.  
“Very Unlikely”.  
“ You married him, what do you think?”, she asked. 

Pondering it, he didn’t think he could give an honest answer. The Ty he married five years ago wouldn’t have, but himself five years ago would of walked in the opposite direction were a child to come near.

Their disagreements usually resulted in silent treatment until Obie stepped in, making them pull their head out of their ass’. Issues. Talk about them. Ty is strictly a top. Tony can just always bottom, he shouldn't complain. Tony was getting alcohol poisoning . Limit his drinks to 12 a day and make sure he vomits before going to sleep. Ty keeps sleeping with other people behind his back. Have threesomes regularly, and use condoms. It's not all about him. His husband’s touch makes his skin crawl, Tiberius can go elsewhere for sex, he had needs.  


“I trust Obie to keep him on a leash”, he’d be just as angry about the split. Ty was his protege, but he was confident the man would to look out for their best interest. “Don’t file them just yet”  
“Why”, 

Peter lost interest in what he’d been eating once the sugary coating have been removed. He looked at Tony expectantly. Turning he took the wet donut, opening it, the jelly center exposed. Peter returned to eating. Resembling a hyena tearing into an antelope.

Happy walked through the front door, sitting next to his wife as he grabbed a donut from the box.

“Maybe we can hold off ..”, maybe they could try. He’d also love to avoid playing the courtroom shuffle until necessary.

Happy’s eyes went wide realizing what his employer was saying. “You’re shitting me. I’ve been waiting for over 5 years for this to happen”, a finger dramatically pressed on the table. “Plus, I already emptied the Master. 

‘Firstly, little ears”, he gestured to Peter, raspberry preserve smearing his face. “ and B I’m Happy that at least you’re Happy” heavily sarcastic. He couldn’t become angry. it wasn’t the man’s fault.”,. Tony knew he never liked Ty, and the man had patiently waited for the inevitable. Nonetheless he rubbed his back just hours ago in comfort, as if he would a kid woken up from a nap too early.

“Tony”, Pepper implored, resting a hand on his shoulder. You don’t need to worry about things with Peter. Maybe I’m wrong. Tiberius might not even care. We can worry when it comes.”. He wanted to call bullshit on the last statement.  
“And lastly it’ my decision”, telling her somberly.  
The two starred each other down. Happy watching for a blow out. It didn’t happen.  
“Fine”, crossing her arms, head shaking.  
“Wait so you’re letting him come back?”, Happy, heartbroken at the prospect.  
“Not today”, he answered. 

Pepper scoffed, rolling her eyes, resigning herself to accepting defeat in this battle. Happy sat sulking with her. Wondering if he’d still be here if he’d wasn’t determined to keep him promise. “I’m going to head back to the office”, gathering the signed papers. Planning to put them in a safe as soon as possible before Obadiah Stane caught whiff of their existence. Both men sought the older man’s approval, and if he pressed the right buttons between them Tiberius would be back playing house, and Tony accommodating it, grateful for any scraps thrown his way. Happy took his hand in hers as she stood. “I love you”.  
“Love you too”, leaning down for a kiss. “See you at lunch”, pulling away as she left. 

His bed called to him throughout the following days, as he dragged behind his son. Even coffee got to a point of having no effect. 

Whenever he’d decided to try and burrow under the covers Peter was right there. Always needing something, whether it be hunger, thirst, change television channel, having frozen the phone or the need for a playmate, Peter couldn’t quite stack the blocks as high without him. He wasn’t resentful, but thankful when Peter did sleep, allowing him to do the same. Sad, but not having the balls to call his husband, and wishing he’d receive a call from him, but not even a message from Obie. 

“Tones, Are you stupid?”, Tony was sure the question was rhetorical, but would be more convinced if he could actually see the man’s face. Angling his head a bit he was able to view the screen over Peter’s shoulder. Meeting Rhodey’s disappointed eyes.  
“I’ve been guilty of it before. But then again you ain’t so perfect yourself Honey-bear.”, he said, running a hand through his hair, before pulling Peter fully onto his lap, looking down so he and Rhodey could talk to each other face to face. Peter looked intently into the phone. Giving little attention to Rhodey’s image, concentrated on his own mirrored in a bottom corner. Watching himself move his tongue around his mouth.  
“Why wouldn't you jump on a divorce?”, his best friend asked, not understanding.  
“Maybe I still love him” Wanting it to hold some meaning. Rhodey was unconvinced. Early on in the call, before Peter confiscated his phone. Tony had recounted to him the events that led to Ty’s departure.  
“Well that sh-”, Rhodey looked at Peter, reminded of whom was in the front row, “-stuff doesn’t sound like love, it’s dysfunction..”  
“When were we ever normal?”, that stuff is relative. “ He’s been under a lot of stress.”, Tony knew his job wasn’t exactly easy, Obie could be a hard man to please, and he’d been dragged him through the mud when everything went downhill.

“Yeah, we’ve all been stressed”, Tony wasn’t positive if he’d been referring life in general or in relation to his oldest friend’s long term despondency. “Don’t give us an excuse to act like that. Had I been there I would laid him out, thinking could he talk to you like that”. 

He’d wanted to do it in the past. Early on Rhodey gave the man a shovel talk after his best friend pick him up at the airport, sporting black eye that wasn’t quite covered by Versace sunglasses. Tony & Ty had been coked out of their minds the previous night, and couldn’t recall how it had gotten there. Despite the honest answer it didn’t stop the black man from threatening to make him a Guantanamo Bay test subject if he ever raised a hand to him. Ty insisted he never harmed him.

“I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. This isn’t easy for him.”, since his disownment he’d only ever had Tony and Obie.  
Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Because this is easy for you”. Tony wanted to tell him that it’s different. Neglected by a partner who functioned slightly beyond that of a vegetable for a year.

“ Why does he get the consideration, why do you have to bend?”, hoping to get through. “Do you expect Peter to? How many times have you told me that he’d never go through what you did?” 

Tony looked away from the screen, turning his head away briefly before responding. “I'm not Howard”, he never would be. He’d kill himself before it would happen.  
“No you’re not. You’re Maria”, the man being as real as could be with him. The first time he’d told Tony that his Mother shared some blame, the man wanted to deck him. No matter how badly Howard could treat him, he knew she loved him.  
“Your metaphors are off, Ty was a dick to me, not Peter”.  
“Because that’s so much better.”, wishing Tony could actually hear himself.  
“Are you trying to say I’m a bad parent?”, itching to end the call before he could answer. Hoping Rhodey wouldn’t confirm what he feared.  
“No” his image going into a sepia tone, as Peter fiddled with the settings. “As long as you put the both of you first.”.

Tony wanted to tell him he would.  
“Fine”  
“Fine?”, confused if Tony was agreeing with him, or just ending the discussion.  
“I’m not taking Ty back-”  
“Man, thank god-”  
“-for now”. He didn’t want to close the door just yet.  
“Okay”, agreeing to disagree. “If I he pulls his crap again I’m going to make a special trip just to beat his A.S.S””.  
“I'll send the jet to pick you up”, jokingly, while hoping it never he never has to make the call. 

“Enough about dead weights, tell me about this Dr. Bruce”.

He animatedly recounted to his best friend his experiences with the skittish man, his son and model perfect Thor, and then his morning with him and Sam.  
“Sounds like fun”, Rhodey commented. it had been while since he saw Tony excited about something not Peter. “When you hanging next?”.  
“Tomorrow’s second play date”.  
“ ‘Bout time,Peter could use cooler friends”. Giving a playful gibe.  
“Really?’, Tony scoffed. “Peter, tell Uncle Platypus he’s mean.”, Peter turned his head to look at him. He pointed to the screen. His son turning back to it.  


“Say ‘Platypus is mean’.”, he coached.  


“ You mean Puss””, Peter said innocently. Tony laughing at the false offense on the man’s face. “My son only speaks the truth.”.  


“I think your Daddy is mean”, Rhodey responded. “Just you wait Tony, next time I stop by that kid will be cursing you out by the time I leave.”, little doubt that he’d stick to his word.  


“This precious imp”, a hand going down to tickle his stomach, Peter releasing a shriek laugh, “will never fall for you tricks.”.  


Suddenly Tony came out of view as Peter slid from his lap, giggling as he ran away from him, phone firmly held in his hands. An “I’m going to get you”, heard in the background, Rhodey having front row view to his nephew’s cherubic face as his father chased him around the penthouse. Hyping him through the screen. “Run Forrest, Run!”.

On Saturday the weather couldn’t have been better. The sun shone bright, the weather mild.. Tony had only stepped foot on the grass, before Peter began wiggling from his grasp. The open space exciting his small heart, as they wandered over to the basketball courts. Not far off from the playground they had visited days ago. 

Being a weekend it was busy, joggers sprinkled around, groups of parents and their children, despite this he felt at ease. Happy had told him that he and half a dozen security personnel would be stationed in cars at the perimeter just in case he needed them. 

Searching, Sam and Thor could be seen among-st a group of men at the basketball court. 

At the sight of the play structure Peter stepped into a small run, Tony following behind him at a quickened pace, scanning the area on the lookout for a familiar face. Recognizing Clint’s blond head climbing up a slide. Two children of similar age behind him.

“Tony”, he whipped his head looking around until he saw Bruce standing off to the side. Loki cradled in his arms, a red haired women to his left. He would have made a beeline for them had Peter not started to climb the slide behind the other children. Slowly ascending as Tony spotted him. The other children waiting as he did so. Tony finally catching him as he slid down, holding him as Bruce and the woman came over to him. Loki’s sleeping form wrapped in a blanket.

Greeting them, the woman introducing herself as Natasha. 

While watching the duo play Tony listened as Bruce and Natasha conversed about her work as a private investigator. 

“So I don’t even bother to tell the guy that a simple hair sample would answer his question, he pays me one hundred an hour to find to do just that.”  
“True”, Bruce commented. “ I interned in a lab just when they had started to analyze small samples. Spent two months just looking at hair strands and nail clippings.”

“You develop a fetish?”, Natasha deadpanned  
“No” answering sheepishly, “ but I get flashbacks whenever I clip Thor’s toenails.”  
“The man can’t reach his own feet?”

“You worked in a lab before?”, Unable to stop himself as he butt into the conversation.  
“Yeah, attempting to hold back the pride in his voice. “ Spent most of my graduate school in one."  
“What degrees, prying.  
“A few PHDs from Hopkins University”, nonchalant as possible.  
“In What?’ Intrigued as he pressed further..  
“Nuclear Physics, Biophysics, Chemical Engineering and Environmental Engineering, plus a minor study in renewable energy. 

Tony’s eyes went wide as it all made sense. He had seen him before. He’d forgotten most faces, but the old buried memory of Bruce Banner somehow managed to survive dormant in his mind. 

They’d crossed paths before. He could remember now .It was shortly after his parent’s deaths. Obie and himself had attended a summit centered on “Technology of the Future”. Being the futurist it would only make sense that he’d attend, and give his own perspective on the future of military weapons of tomorrow.  
The conference was ultimately filed in his brain as unremarkable. He could recalled watching as a man about his own age gave a presentation on the utility of “green energy” that he'd been wanting to develop with renewable power plants in Africa. His father's arc reactor one of his main topics.  
Stage presence was nonexistent. His insecurity glaring. Those in attendance snickering as he tripped over his words, and wrung his hands excessively. Tony had seen the merit in it, before remembering that he was in the business making the biggest boom. Not providing sustainable power to mud huts in the remotes of Nigeria. It would have made little difference in the world.

“Holy shit”, “I would kill for you to come to my R&D lab”. His father's arc had been revolutionary only to disappear soon after its introduction into the world. The first prototype would of have too expensive to replicate on a global scale and Howard had no reason to get on the bad side of big oil by moving forward. 

“I’m sorry, what”, he asked looking confused.  
“San Diego Tech Summit, renewable energy in 3rd World countries.  
Comprehension coming over Bruce’s face. “You remember?’  
“Yes”, this had to be fate. He could already feel they were on the same page.

Natasha looked between the two men apprehensively.

“I..I.um, I would love too. I’m not sure when I could”, flabbergasted as a light came into his eyes.  
“How about tonight”, he asked.  
“Tonight?”  
“I can send someone to pick you up. I’m usually in there by 8:30.  
The man looked hesitant to agree, but couldn’t help himself before saying ‘I’ll be ready, but I can’t be there until 10 pm. Thor won’t be out until 9.”  
“He’s working tonight?”, Natasha asked,  
“Yeah”, answering guiltily. “ at the gym.”  
“Perfect it’s a deal”, they would have shook on it if Bruce’s hands weren’t occupied. Excitement boiling in his chest. He hoped it wasn’t too obvious. At this point to hell if it was.  
When Bruce excitedly brought it up to Thor, the blond appeared to share his partner’s jubilation, but Tony had observed enough people to know that the man didn’t share his lover’s enthusiasm. He smile a little too tight. He tried not to analyze it too strongly. 

Their energy had evaporated when the time came for them to leave hours later. Giving each other's contact information beforehand. Anticipation of Bruce’s introduction to R&D staying at the forefront of his mind as Peter slept in his arms as they left out off the public space. They’d stayed longer than they intended, but between his conversing with Bruce on the features of his own lab, and Peter’s enjoyment found in playing with other children, time flew by. Thor and Bruce still remaining when they left. Both fathers standing side by side, gently pushing their son on the swing, stretching the time together until one needed to leave. Sam, he could see, was moving his hands rapidly in a corner of the park, coaxing Clint out of a tree. His foster son matching his speed of conversation, flipping him the middle finger every so often.

Walking up to the car, to his amusement, Happy was asleep in the driver seat. Sunglasses on his face, es cued. Tiredly chuckling to himself he stepped from the curbed not paying attention to the sudden level change, stumbling, unable to stop himself as he began to fall forward.  
“Oh Fuck”, he thought, losing coordination, as Peter began to slip from his arms, alarms going off in his head.  


Thinking fast he leaned backwards, pulling Peter as close to his chest as he could.  
The action had the intended effect of keeping his son in his arms, but did nothing to stop the descent. He braced himself.  
He let out a low groan as his knees hit the pavement, pain shooting up his thigh.. “fuuuck” , he moaned. He would punched the Audi for the being witness to it if he could.  


Taking a moment, he waited for the pain to subside, taking deep breathes. Briefly he wondered if a knee replacement could be done at his age, Ty’s parting words from nights ago echoing. Taking deep breaths the initial burst of pain turning to an ache as his knees pulsed.  


Letting out a sigh, he attempted to stand. No can do. Standing not an option while balancing the weight in his arms, his legs wobbling with little strength. He prepared to call to Happy for help. As much as it would hurt his pride a the moment, in the grand scheme of things, he witnessed him in much more embarrassing situation. One time he had to help release he couldn't get himself un-knotted after Ty roped him to the bed., He’d been much more shameless back then, snickering as Happy cursed under his breath, sawing with a steak knife.  


“Tony?’”, he heard from behind him.  
Recognizing the voice as familiar he turned his head, as a figure walked up around him.  
“Hey you okay?”, concerned.  
Did it look like he was okay? He hated stupid questions. Made him want nothing more than to tell the man to “Fuck off”, but held his tongue as he looked up to blue eyes. No answer given to the younger man’s question. 

His face must have said it all. “No worries”, Steve assured him. Crouching down almost face level to him. “Here”, 

He didn’t want to, but it was a better option than yelling to Happy for help like he was in a “Life Alert“ commercial. If fearful Bruce had trust in him, he had little reason not to.  
“Okay”, he said begrudgingly, placing his child into the waiting arms, Steve pulling the toddler securely to his chest, standing up. Peter, none the wiser to changing of hands, adjusted himself before snuggling into the larger body with a grunt.

As dignified as he could he pushed himself of the ground, suppressing a groan. Legs shaky like a newborn deer. No doubt in his mind that he would be struggling to walk to the door. He stood, a hand resting on the hood..  


Turning to look at the art instructor. He wasn’t meeting his eye as he stared at the small boy he was holding. Having the mercy to allow him to collect himself with a limited audience. Happy still unaware in the driver seat.

In attempting to save his dignity, he placed his ass on the hood of the car. He would make a fool of himself if he tried walking at this point.  
“That was embarrassing”. No point in playing it cool now.  
”Yeah” Steve said, mirthfully, sidling up next to him on the car. A kind smile on his face. “I wasn’t going to mention it”. “Broke my nose once doing the same. Face-planted right off the curb.”  
No offense taken, but Tony’s face was still warming..  
He’d must have returned from a workout. Steve was wearing a navy blue tracksuit. He could smell the man’s sweat and body odor in his close proximity but it wasn’t unpleasant.  
“You might want to ice those”. He suggested, bringing his gaze to his legs.  
“I’ll be fine”, wanting to brush it off, but a cold press was the very first thing on his list when he returned home. “But this sucks.”  
“ I can imagine. Do you need help?”.  
“I just need a moment”. Certainly don’t mind the company though”, the man’s presence was calming in a way, emitted a soothing energy, or maybe it was how natural he looked holding a kid.  
“Take all the time you need. I’m patient.”, he reassured. 

“So..just come from the playground?”, Steve asked , attempting conversation.  
“Yeah”, looking back to the park. “Play date with the Banners”.  
Craning his neck, Steve looked around. “Look at that.The whole gang's here”. Natasha and her family at the basketball courts, Clint could be seen darting across the park, Sam following close behind. Bruce & Thor with their son.

“You live in the same building?’, they all seemed to know each other well enough. “Yes”, Steve answered before explaining the living situation. They all lived on the 3rd floor together. Sam next Steve. Natasha and Bruce next to each other on the opposite side.

I haven’t lived anywhere else for 25 years, my mom and I moved in when i was seven..”. 

“You live with your mom?’, hoping the judgement wasn’t heard too strongly in his voice. Steve didn’t look like the typical 30-something that would still live with their mother type.

“I did” he answered. “She passed away in November”.  
“Sorry”, Not know what more to he could say. Certainly couldn’t hobble away from this one.  
“It’s okay”, unbothered. She was sick for a while. When the time came she said it would be a relief.”  
“Oh”, Tony looked up to the sky.  


“Didn’t mean to overshare”. Apologetic. “Thor and I decided to switch apartments after she passed. They were in a studio when they first moved in, and ours was a two bedroom, so it just made sense.  
“Anyway. Tell me about yourself”. Changing subjects.  
“You’re only a google search away from knowing about me”, unsure if Steve was playing stupid. He’d seen it enough times with journalist snooping for a story.  
“I’m not on the internet much”, he explained. “ but Sam tells me you run Stark Industries. 

Technically he hadn’t “ran” Stark Industries in a while. “In a nutshell I do. What else did Sam say about me?”, amused as he raised an eyebrow. Sam couldn’t know anything that the average person wouldn’t.  
“ I um, was just wanted, was asking what he knew about you. It wasn’t anything bad, I promise.”, Steve sputtered his explanation. If Sam was being honest in his answers Tony didn't believe it. “ He said you make tech for the military”.  
Tony wasn’t sure if Steve Rogers lived under a rock or was liar. He wasn’t conceited, for the most part, but it was a fact that a majority of the population knew of his notoriety, in some case, infamy. He’d put wings on people for christ sake. Practically gave the air force a small army of harpies. The media loved it for a whole five minutes until a full frontal picture of him at a nude beach surfaced on the internet.

“I read about your dad in school. Sam said you’re even smarter than him.”, a less experienced man would have preened at the compliment, but he reminded him that he was Tony Stark, even if it was true doesn’t mean the blond was genuine in his plaudit, real or not. “You know how to sweet talk a guy”, showing his skepticism. 

“No no it isn’t just that”, Steve implored not wanting his praise misconstrued. “I’m literally just trying to get to know you. If you and Bruce are friends now we’re going to see one another more than once a week.”  
“Then you’re not just trying to get into my pants?”, deciding to tease him a bit.  
“Oh my god Tony”, Steve’s cheeks flushed, laughing as he rolled his eyes.”That’s more of a fourth date thing”.  
“I’m not a cheap date”  
“I would spring for the lobster”, he flirted back  
“That wouldn’t even get you to first base.”. In reality, with a face and body like that he would have invited him to the nearest hotel room, or semi-private space in general without having asked his name.  
“ What are the chances of hand holding if I splurge for wine?”, Tony snorted. He would expect as much from a mama’s boy.  
“Save your money McCartney”. Joking as his stomach fluttered. As honest as he could make himself sound, he would make a good lawyer. ” Husband wouldn't approve of dating”. Why did he even say that? As if Ty even cared.  
“Oh Imagine he wouldn't”, unperturbed at the reminder of the billionaire’s marital status. “Can never have too many friends”.

No one ever asked to be friends. Rhodey had just happened, as annoying as Tony initially was. It wasn't like he ever had that much to begin with. He could count on his one hand how many people he considered himself close to, half of them on his payroll.  
“Okay Roger's. What's your number”.  
Exchanging numbers, and then gently loading Peter into the car. The men departed after jolting Happy awake opening the door.  
The man side eyeing his employer who looked to his phone every few minutes. Rechecking the newest additions to his contacts.

Bruce's excitement as he walked into R&D later that night was all the confirmation he needed in knowing the man was a true peer. Tony pulled out all his old prototypes and notes in preparation. Taking time to dust them off carefully.  
Due to time constraints and Bruce’s own need for sleep he wasn’t able to stay as long as he would preferred.. Pulling apart his many arc reactors. Fascinated that he could see one in person.  
“ Don't expect a breakthrough anytime soon”, he admitted honestly as they wrapped up for the night. “I'm rusty”.  
“No rush”, genius took time. “ when can you come back?”, he asked, giving Bruce compensation for his time. The scientist looking in disbelief at the check written out to him. The amount more than Thor earned in a month with both jobs.  
“ This is too much. Are you serious? ”, he asked.  
“Deadly”, he confirmed as he placed both hands on Bruce’s shoulder. “And if we do what I know we can there's going to be a lot more where that came from. That is the going rate for consultation fees for a man of your expertise.”. Tony fibbed. He didn’t have the foggiest idea what they actually paid. Just asked Pepper to write the check as he attempted to pry out more information on the man, her lips fully sealed.  
“I’ll let you know tomorrow when I can come back in”. he promised as he left.

A few short hours later, to his shock, he woke to a pitched tent the next morning. Having dreamed a certain blond was asking him to cough forcefully as latex gloved hands gently cupped his testicles. His eyes opening just as he was advised a breast exam.  
Scurrying out of bed he went to the bathroom. Sitting himself on the toilet lid he took his erection out of his sweatpants. Stroking it slowly, mesmerized at its return. He tightened his grip and closed his eyes as Imaginary Steve looked up at him, carefully running hand along his inner thigh. Unaffected by the circular scarring as his hand moved up to his chest. Tony pinched a nipple as he pictured the man taking it into his mouth, as Tony pulled him closer. The fantasy ending too soon as he climaxed for the first time in what felt like decades, spilling into his hand. His orgasm borderline painful as a tension was released. Groaning as he stood, his muscles sore. 

When he checked his phone, later that morning he saw that he'd received new messages.  
The first one being from Happy, informing him of the changes in access codes to the penthouse, and R&D lab.  
Then one from his husband. He wanted nothing more than to chuck his phone as it brought up a picture of a young man, with god awful frosted tips, blowing him. Captioned “PYT”.  
Tony shook his head at his ridiculous. Not the first time he'd tried to get a rise out of him. “Whatever”, Kids these days have no taste.  
The photo deleted. Followed by a quick text to Pep.

He looked at his second message.

-It was good seeing you Tony. Catch you on Tuesday. Take care :)

What a Boy Scout. Small smile gracing to his face.

-Pleasure was all mine Rogers.


End file.
